FNAF: Great Power
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: A comic book adventure with the Freddy Fazbear Gang and other OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Two quick announcements:**

 **(1) OCs will be accepted and older OCs can make appearances if they add super powers**

 **(2) Ray looks and sounds like the main character from Infamous (Cole) and is human...  
**

Ray loaded another magazine of ammo into the M4 as he awaited orders from his sergeant. He wore a solid black Swat uniform with the MAC V SOG emblem on the back, signaling he was with an elite squad of men and women. Their jobs were to hunt down people with...'special' abilities. They had gotten a tip that two of those type of people were hiding out in an abandoned apartment complex. "Alright, listen up! We got ourselves some freaks who have been described as very dangerous and should be handled with precaution," the sergeant said, earning various soldiers yelling various sounds of approval. But Ray remained silent as he put his helmet on and prepared for action. The truck came to a screeching halt and the men began filing out of the truck before getting into various positions around the abandoned warehouse. "You think they're gonna give up and just accept getting arrested?" Ray whispered to one of the men kneeling next to him behind a small concrete wall. Before the man could answer, a fireball shot out from one of the broken window and turned the man to ashes. "Guess not," Ray said to himself as he and the other soldiers began shooting into the building. They heard various sounds of people trying to escape, leading the sergeant to select Ray and a couple other soldiers to go inside and take them out. While a large group of soldiers laid down covering fire, Ray and the five other soldiers made their ways into the warehouse while avoiding detection from the people inside.

"10 feet and closing," a soldier whispered to Ray, the soldier held a small tablet that revealed the enemy's heat signature. Ray nodded his head as he put a silencer on his Beretta and M4 before he shot and killed the man. "Alright, I gotta big one on the second floor. Gotta be one of them," the soldier said as he showed the tablet to Ray, which showed a large heat signature coming from the second floor of the warehouse. "Must be something big," Ray whispered before he switched his Beretta with a shotgun and began making his way to a staircase. With every step Ray took up the stairs, he could hear faint voices and noises coming from a room protected by large metal doors. 'There you fuckers are,' Ray thought to himself as he reloaded his shotgun and M4 before he placed himself against a wall next to the door. He pulled a flashbang out and prepared to breach the room without his team, who were rounding up the people around the warehouse. He creaked the door open, threw the flashbang inside, and then shut the door to avoid the effect. He heard the flashbang go off and kicked the door open to find...holy shit. There, in the center of the room, was a female wolf engulfed in blue flames while humans surrounded her as if to protect her. But the humans surrounding her were still under the effect of the flashbang so Ray made quick work of them with his M4. When it was just him, the unknown being, and a human who was still rubbing his eyes from the flashbang Ray finally said, "You two are under arrest for acts of terrorism." The burning she-wolf simply looked at Ray before she replied in a calm voice, "I do not understand, why are you people arresting us? We have done nothing wrong to you or your people, yet you choose to prosecute us. The humans you and your men have just killed were just trying to protect me, why was that wrong?" But Ray shook his head as he aimed his M4 at the burning she-wolf and said, "Stop fighting it, you and your people brought a war here that we didn't want part in. Now innocent people are dying and it's our duty to make sure we kill you and your people before your people exterminate us." Just as Ray was about to pull the trigger, the burning she-wolf reacted and shot a small beam of light that seemed to pass through Ray but send him flying through a wall. "RUN!" the she-wolf yelled before she grabbed the stunned human and disappeared with him in a ball of flames...

'Ugh, my head,' Ray thought as he sat up from a pile of plaster and concrete, obviously from the wall he was blasted through. He looked down at his torso where the she-wolf had hit him, but saw only a hole in his uniform that revealed his chest. "What the hell did she do to me?" Ray asked himself as he stood from the rubble, only for a sudden wave of heat to come over his body. This lead to a burst of fire to shoot from his right hand and scorched a small portion of the floor next to him. "W-what's going on?" Ray said with a trembling voice before electricity shot from his left had and scorched a small portion of the ground to his left. Ray could feel the power coursing through his veins as he began stumbling through the warehouse, which was now empty. His vision began to blur and everything started to spin around him, he could no longer stand on his own two legs. As he fell to the ground, his heart began to feel like it was going light speed due to the electricity and he felt like he was having massive heartburn due to the fire. "Ray! What's going on? Where are you? Your vitals are everywhere!" someone over the radio on his shoulder said, just before Ray simply blacked out from the massive strain of power on his heart and body. "Ray?...I'm sending a team over to your location, hang in there!"

 _Later..._

Ray awoke to see himself handcuffed to a metal table and a young woman with black hair sitting across from him. "Oh, good. You're awake, let's begin shall we?" the doctor said with a smile as she pulled out a clipboard to take notes. "W-where the hell am I?! Who the fuck are you?!" Ray began to yell, earning one of the guards present in the room to club him in the back of the head with a baton. "Now, now, there's no need for violence," the woman said, gesturing for the guards to leave the interrogation room. The men nodded their heads as they began stepping out of the room, leaving Ray alone with the female professor. "Now, I guess introductions are in order. My name is Dr. Young, and your name is?" the woman said with a cheery attitude as she asked for Ray's name. "...Ray, my name is Ray. Now tell me, what the hell is going on?" Ray answered, making Dr. Young write down something on her clipboard. "You seem to have...developed _powers_ during that raid on the warehouse, this has sparked interest with my superiors. You seem to have received these powers when that she-wolf hit you with that burst of energy. This normally would've killed a person, but you seem to be the picture of health. The only side effects seem to be your eyes and...well...it's hard to explain...so let me show you," Dr. Young began to explain before she pulled out a smartphone and held it closely to Ray. Before he knew it, the electricity shot out of the phone and into Ray in a split second. "You are not only able to suck the electricity out of electronics, but it seems that electricity can be turned into fire as well," Dr. young continued, Ray looked at both of his hands where he had previously shot out fire and electricity. "...But, my superiors also think you _..._ are the key to finding that certain she-wolf and bringing her to justice. She, apparently, plays a very big significant role in our plan," Dr. Young said as she slid the dead smartphone into a garbage can and continued to scribble down notes. "What does that mean for me?" Ray asked as he eyed Dr. Young cautiously...

 _Hours Later..._

"AUGH!" Ray yelled as they administered even more large needled into his body to scan for the source of the powers. They had been doing this for what felt like eternity, but it had actually just been an hour or so. Every time the needles went into his body, he unleashed an explosion of electricity and fire. The chemicals that were being pumped into his body began turning his skin into either white or black, soon making him share a striking resemblance to a reaper (Infamous: Reaper skin for Cole). Dr. Young was the one administering the many tests on Ray and wrote everything down that happened. They had him strapped to a metal table, shackled down, and had the entire room empty due to Ray letting out various explosions of electricity and fire. "Subject seems to be resisting the formula," a shadow said behind Dr. Young, who simply shook her head as she replied, "Yes sir, it would seem so."

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS, I'LL FRY EVERY ONE OF YOU TILL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT ASHES AND SCORCHED SKELETONS!" Ray yelled, startling Dr. Young.

The mysterious man shook his head in disapproval as he said, "I cannot allow this, we must wait till he is weak. Send him to the isolation chamber, no electricity and no warm for a couple weeks should drain him." Dr. Young looked over at the mysterious man and frantically said, "But sir, if he goes that long could kill him! He needs to charge or his heart will give out!" But the man yelled at the doctor, "I DON'T CARE IF HE DIES, JUST DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!...We can continue our studies even when he's dead." The man proceeded to exit the small observation room, leaving Dr. Young with Ray in his confines. "I'm sorry Ray," Dr. Young whispered to herself as she looked away every time the scientists activated the serums and injected them into Ray, making him yell out in pain every time. But as Dr. Young was about to tell the men to stop, something terrifying happened in the lab. After a large explosion of electricity and fire, Ray was free of his binds and stood before the scientists. "I warned you," Ray said in an almost demonic voice before he shot a volt of electricity through two of the scientists and set the rest on fire in a flash. As one began trying to pry open a door to escape, Ray came up from behind and placed his hand on the poor man's forehead. Before he knew it, the man's head was suddenly pumped full of electricity and fire before he was sent flying through the door he was trying to get through. Dr. Young could only watch in horror before she picked up an intercom and began announcing over the various speakers, "ATTENTION, WE HAVE A BREACH IN SECURITY! ALL PROFESSORS MUST EVACUATE AND ALL GUARDS REPORT TO THE MAIN TESTING LAB TO CONTROL INTRUDER CODENAMED: **REAPER**!" Ray looked around frantically as he searched for ways to escape, soon seeing an emergency escape that a group of scientists had just taken. "Better than nothing," Ray said to himself as he stepped in and saw the many set of stairs leading upwards. But just as he was about to start climbing, he stopped for a moment and stepped into the space between the various sets of stairs and placed both hands at his sides with the palms facing the ground. Without warning, both fire and electricity shot furiously out of his hands and sent him upwards and passed the professors who were frantically running up the stairs. Before he knew it, he was at the main door at the top of the staircase. "Works for me," Ray said with a smile as he kicked open the doors and began running through the main lobby of the building. People ducked in cover as the guards in the room drew their sidearms and began firing rounds at Ray as he kicked open the front door and sprinted down the road. Just as the guards were about to pursue, the mysterious man's voice came over their radios and said, "Leave him, there are more pressing matters to attend to."

 _A couple miles later...  
_

Ray was out of breath and felt as if he was about to collapse to the cold ground, he ran for what felt like forever. But as he caught his breath, he began to finally survey his surroundings to asses the situation. As he did so he heard a voice call out and yelled, "FREAK!" Ray glared at the man for a second and soon realized that Ray was still wearing that prison uniform from the labs. "Hey...give me your clothes," Ray said as he cracked his knuckles and began slowly approaching the man, who began backing into an alleyway. After an assortment of curses, punches, and cracking noises (the man's bones) Ray finally emerged from the alleyway wearing Reaper (Infamous: Reaper skin for Cole) apparel without a t-shirt underneath the jacket. He pulled the hood up and began walking down the sidewalk with his head lowered as to not attract attention from anyone. But as he walked, he heard the sound of a woman crying out for help in an alleyway across the street from him. "Quit yer crying, bitch!" a man with three other men yelled as he picked up a small piece of wood and smacked it across the hooded woman's face. As the man with the piece of wood was getting ready to hit another time, a voice came from behind them and said, "I gotta ask, have you guys ever heard of the four guys in an alleyway with an escaped lab experiment?" The men turned to see Ray standing behind them, his left hand engulfed in electricity and the right engulfed in fire. "W-what the hell are you?" one thug asked with a trembling voice while the mystery woman sat with her back against a brick wall and also looked at the man with terror. "I am, according to the government, Reaper. Pleasure to make your acquaintances and looking forward to kicking your asses," Ray said with a smile as he attacked. He shot a fireball into one man's chest and sent him into a group of trashcans and electrocuted another thug into submission. The other two thugs looked at each other, picked up various pipes or planks of wood, and charged at Ray. Ray smiled as he awaited their attacks, grabbing the metal pipe and sending electric charges through the one thug's body and killed him instantly. The last remaining thug fell to the ground in terror as Ray stood above him and said, "Ya know what, I'm feeling generous. Tell you what, you got 10 seconds before I use you as a living battery. 10...9...8..." The thug didn't need a second invitation as he shot up from the ground and took off down the street. "3...2...1...pow," Ray said as he raised his right hand and imitated shooting a pistol. Suddenly, he heard the faint sounds of a woman sobbing behind him. "Oh crap, ma'am are you okay?" Ray said as he took a knee and offered to help the woman up, but as he held out a hand for her she scooted away in terror. "Please, don't hurt me," the frightened woman said, but as she scooted away from Ray she also revealed...a fox's tail? Ray held back his surprise as he slowly lifted the hood off the woman to reveal a red vixen with yellow eyes, yellow eyes that looked at him with terror. "Ma'am, I'm not gonna hurt you," Ray said with a smile as he held out his hand once again, this time the vixen accepted the helpful hand. "T-thank you," the vixen said in a quiet voice. "No problem, let me walk ya home," Ray said with a smile as he gestured like a gentlemen towards the sidewalk. The vixen smiled as she began walked alongside Ray in the night, soon noticed how he was...burned. "Excuse me, what happened to you?" the vixen asked, hoping she didn't step on any limit. "Oh, uh...I...really wasn't kidding about the escape lab experiment, they...did this to me," Ray said as he looked to the ground in sorrow. He thought he looked like a freak to her, and he was already feeling certain feelings for the vixen. "I'm sorry for what they did to you, but at least you're not alone. I'm part of the race the government are hunting down. My friends and I are able to mask our presence by acting like animatronics at a local pizzeria called Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria." Ray smiled as he looked at the vixen and asked, "By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Foxy...Foxy the Pirate Vixen," Foxy replied, making herself and Ray laugh at the last part.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray walked with Foxy down the road towards, what she told him, a pizzeria with a large sign out front with a bear, bird, and a bunny on it. "You think this is a great place to hide a now wanted government fugitive? I don't wanna get you and your friends into trouble or worse," Ray said as he stopped in his tracks, but Foxy smiled as she took him by the hand and said, "Believe me, we've seen our fare share of trouble from the government." Ray raised an eyebrow in confusion until he saw the sign that read 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria' on the roof. "Son. Of. A. Bitch," Ray said under his breath as Foxy lead him through the front door and into the main room. Inside, Foxy showed him into the large room with the various tables and stage in the front. On the other side was a smaller stage with a curtain pulled over it and had a sign that read 'Out of Order'. "Well, welcome to the pizzeria," Foxy said, suddenly the sounds of movement could be heard behind them. "Foxy, who's this?" a yellow bird said behind them, startling Ray for a moment. "Hey Chica, this is Ray. He helped me out of some trouble," Foxy said as Chica brushed away a few strands of Foxy's hair to reveal a large cut from when the thug hit her. Just then, a large bear and a purple bunny entered the room to see Chica revealing the scar on Foxy and the stranger. The bear glared at Ray as he charged at him, stopping dead in his tracks when Ray lit up his right arm in flames and his left in electricity. "Really wanna make that mistake?" Ray said as he glared at the bear while Foxy stepped in between them to keep them from fighting. "Freddy, Ray's not the one that gave me the scar! He's the guy that helped me!" Foxy said as she placed one hand on Freddy's chest and the other on Ray's to push them apart. The bunny realized the seriousness of the situation and began trying to hold Freddy back from attacking Ray. Soon both Freddy and Ray calmed down to the point where they didn't need someone to hold them back anymore, but that didn't change their newly found hatred to each other. "I'm sorry for Freddy, he can be a bit over protective. My name is Bonnie," the purple bunny said as she held out a hand to Ray, who looked at her for a moment but soon shook her hand. "I don't trust humans like you, always thinking you're helping us by just getting us into deeper trouble," Freddy said as he turned his back on Ray and began walking back to the stage. "FREDDY, HOW DARE YOU! HE PROBABLY GOT THOSE POWERS FROM _HER_!" Bonnie yelled, Ray looked at her with a look of curiosity. "Who do you mean ' _her'_?" Ray said as he slowly approached Bonnie, who looked around nervously. "That female arctic wolf that RUINED MY LIFE?! THE SAME THAT MADE ME A FREAK SHOW?!" Ray yelled, his veins began to glow with the build up of electricity and fire. His eyes even began to glow orange and red from anger, making Bonnie even more frightened. "...yes," Bonnie squeaked out as Ray had her back to a wall. Ray shook his head as he backed away from the startled rabbit before Freddy tried to attack him. "What the hell was that for?" Chica asked sternly at Ray, who simply ignored her and began making his way towards the exit. Foxy realized this and stepped in his path while at the same time trying to keep him there for their protection. "Ray, please, stay here. We've been worrying about the government attempting another raid like they did four years ago, we lost...Mike that way," Foxy said, lowering her ears at the last part. Ray noticed the others each becoming depressed at the mention of the name 'Mike'. "What happened?" Ray asked, trying to lighten the mood...until he remembered...

 _Flashback to 4 years ago..._

"Rifles ready?" the sergeant asked as he loaded a magazine into the M4, soon followed by the men in the armored truck responding with, "Yes sir." Ray was fresh out of training and this was his first task in MAC V SOG. He was both anxious and worried at the same time, he hadn't a clue what was about to happen. The truck came to a stop and the back doors opened to let the soldiers out and surround the building. As Ray ducked behind a car in the parking lot, he looked over to see the sign on the building. "Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria? I thought this place was for kids," Ray whispered to a soldier that ducked beside him behind the car. "It is, but there have been suspicions about the four animatronics being one of those illegal aliens. Plus, the human in there may be helping them," the soldier replied as he pulled out a tablet and began scanning the pizzeria for heat signatures. "Got four tangos in the main room and one in the very back, probably the surveillance room if I had to guess," the soldier said as he showed the tablet to Ray, who nodded his head as he locked and loaded before he slowly crept out from behind the car and made his way to a backdoor. Once there, he began searching his gear for something that could break the lock on the door. Thank goodness for the Swat gear, because he eventually found a small device that would be able to break the lock and give him access. Once the lock was gone, Ray slowly stuck the barrel of his M4 into the pizzeria before he entered completely. Sure enough, he saw a light emanating from a small office with steel doors on both entrances. Ray gulped heavily as he slowly approached the office before he dove in and aimed the rifle at the shocked security guard. "FREEZE, DIRT BAG!" Ray yelled, making the security guard fall to the floor out of surprise. Ray rolled his eyes as he took out a pair of handcuffs and began trying to subdue the squirming security guard as he yelled, "LET GO OF ME, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! FREDDY, FOXY, GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Ray suddenly heard the faint and quick footsteps of something coming down the hallway on the left. Like a flash of lightning, a crimson vixen with yellow eyes appeared with her hook raised in ready to attack and her teeth bared. Ray was shaking under his body armor as he aimed the assault rifle at the vixen to keep her at bay, unaware of the bear slowly creeping up from the right hallway. "Ma'am, please stand down before I am forced to use deadly force on you," Ray said after he cleared his throat as to not reveal a trembling voice to the possible assailant. Suddenly, a deep laughter was heard from behind Ray and made the poor man almost have a heart attack. Before Ray could react, the bear grabbed him and threw him into the concrete wall in the hallway. After the sound of the concrete cracking, Ray fell to the floor barely conscious. His helmet was cracked from the impact and his rifle was a couple feet away from him, all he had was his M9 Beretta sidearm. He quickly aimed it at the three, switching to each one when one attempted to step forward. The fear laughed evilly as he said with solid black eyes, "You don't have the nerve." He was right. Ray was so scared that he couldn't find the nerve to pull the trigger of the pistol. He'd never seen people like this and it almost scared the very soul out of him. But just as he was about to shoot onto his feet and make a run for the exit, something grabbed his legs and dragged him into the darkness in a flash. He then found himself being thrown onto a steel table and latched down onto it. "Make a sound and you die," a female voice said as he suddenly felt what felt like feathers move across his neck, a metal claw as sharp as a knife left a small cut on his lower jaw. "Please...have mercy," Ray said through a trembling voice, making whatever was in the room with him laugh. "Does your team show our people mercy? NO! SO YOU'LL NONE HERE!" the unknown assailant replied before cutting out in a laugh. He then heard a door open and slam shut in the darkness, leaving him alone. 'Come on Ray, pull yourself together and get the hell out of this,' Ray thought to himself as he began trying to break free of the restrains. He soon realized that all that was holding on the table was ducktape, which only too seconds for him to break free. Ray slowly crept around the darkness till he found the door, he held his M9 Beretta tightly as he slowly opened the door into the pizzeria. Outside of the room, he saw the bear trying to break the handcuffs off of the security guard while the others kept watch for any other intruders. Ray began looking around for an exit, he soon found one. A window that he could easily dive through. He began taking in deep breath and then busting through the door and towards the window. "GRAB HIM!" the bear yelled, making the security guard run towards the evading Ray. Ray did what he thought was necessary, he began shooting while not looking back behind him with his sidearm and...he didn't mean it to go too far...

 _Back to present day..._

"Ray, are you okay?" Foxy said as she waved her hand in front of Ray's face due to him being in a trance of some sort. "Huh? What?" Ray said as he snapped out of the flashback and back to the present. "What the heck happened?" Chica asked as she placed one of her wings on Ray's shoulder, this was met by Ray suddenly shooting away from Chica and showing a look of terror. "Ray, are you feeling okay?" Bonnie asked as she began approaching Ray, this was again met with Ray slowly backing away from her. "I'm fine, it was just a flashback to the...lab," Ray said as he began trying to hide the memory once again.


	3. Chapter 3

How was he gonna tell them? Why should he tell them? They seemed better off not knowing who the person was and Ray knew he'd gave a better chance of gaining allies to get even with that female arctic wolf. Right now, Ray only cared about himself and himself _alone_ , he didn't want to help anyone or do anything other than get revenge. It was the only thing he ever thought about over the course of the night. He slept in Pirates Cove with Foxy, there were a lot of boxes from renovations that Freddy had set up as a wall between them. Foxy complained that Freddy was treating her like a teenager and Ray was simply too tired to say anything. As he laid on the wooden stage, he could only think about that event four years ago. He wasn't ashamed of it due to how many missions he went through over the years. He was counted as one of the meanest bastards on the training camp, he was even a drill sergeant. Now he was some freak that's now sleeping about a box's width from a vixen. 'Great, you're living the dream,' Ray thought sarcastically to himself before he heard Foxy stirring on the other side of the boxes. "Foxy, Foxy, you okay?" Ray whispered to the vixen, who jolted for a second when she snapped out of her nightmare. "Foxy, what's wrong?" Ray asked with a slight tone of concern in his voice. "It's just...a bad dream," Foxy replied before he heard the faint sound of whimpering followed by sobbing. Ray stood from the stage and made his way to the other side, where Foxy was curled up in a ball and sobbing into her knees. "Foxy?" Ray asked as he slowly sat himself next to her and draped an arm over her shoulders. "That night *sniff* the others were *sob* talking about, I never wanted to remember that night," Foxy said between sobs. When she finished speaking she suddenly dug her face into his chest as a daughter with her father, Ray could feel the guilt building up inside of him. "Foxy...I...need to tell you something," Ray said after a few moments of silence. But Foxy was already asleep in his arms and seemed like she wasn't getting up. Ray simply shrugged his shoulders as he leaned back against a wall and began trying to sleep but to no avail. That terrible night kept playing over and over in his mind and made it almost impossible to sleep. The animatronics all out to kill him, his near death, and the three shots that lead to Mike's death. Wait...third shot? Ray only shot twice with his Beretta and even he knew he must've missed, someone else must've shot! Ray slowly laid Foxy on the floor before he made his way to the security office to try and find something out. Once there, he picked up the dusty tablet that held all the records of security footage and began scrolling through them. He soon found the night of the raid due to the fact that it was the last one recorded. 'Alright, let's do this,' Ray thought as he sat down in the chair and began watching the footage of the night. It seemed normal to him, the animatronics were just sitting around and Mike seemed to be playing with his phone. He fast-forwarded it to where he kicked the door open and held Mike at gunpoint. Then he saw how Foxy, Freddy, and Chica snuck up on him and rolled his eyes at how stupid he looked to himself. Then he found the part where he broke out of the room and ran towards the window...wait, the window! Ray focused on the window as he pulled out a Beretta in the security footage and began shooting blindly at Mike. HE NEVER HIT MIKE AT ALL, SOMEONE ELSE SHOT! He saw the window slightly crack at a sniper bullet shooting through it and into Mike's chest. He was dead before Ray even pulled his gun! Just as he watched the video, Freddy appeared in the doorway and looked over his shoulder. "I wouldn't bother, you can't see the soldier's face," Freddy said sternly, startling Ray for a moment. "Freddy, you need to see something," Ray said as he gestured for Freddy to look at the security footage. Freddy shook his head as the footage finished and asked, "I don't understand, what happened?" Ray rolled his eyes as he slowed the video down to where even Freddy could see the unknown shooter kill Mike before 'the unknown soldier' pulled his pistol and shot at them. "So what does that mean? That guy is still on the side that's trying to kill us," Freddy said as he raised an eyebrow at Ray. "Because Freddy, I'm...the one who held you, Mike, and Foxy at gunpoint..."

Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy were all gathered in the main room when they heard Freddy yell a various assortment of curses while Ray yelled profanity right back at him. "Guys, what's going on?" Bonnie called out, only for Freddy to yell back, "RAY'S THE GUY THAT BROKE IN DURING THAT ATTEMPTED RAID FOUR YEARS AGO!" Freddy was then suddenly thrown from the hallway with a large burn on his chest, electricity making his body jolt around as he lay on the floor. The three others looked up to see Ray with, what appeared to be, red electricity emanating from his hands. "Yes, I was in the raid and I was the one holding Mike at gunpoint. But keep this things in mind: Chica strapped me and cut me, Freddy threw me against a wall and apparently cracked my rib, and Foxy almost gave me a heart attack!" Ray yelled as he began to calm down, making the electricity surrounding his hands disappear. Once he had finally calmed down, he picked up a backpack he had found from the lost & found and began making his way to the door. "Ray, where are you going?" Foxy asked as she ran to Ray's side. "While I was searching for the security footage, I was able to hack into the MAC V SOG database and found that there are a couple prisoners there that don't deserve to be left to those monsters," Ray replied as he continued out the door, Foxy was still at his side. "Then I'm coming with you," Foxy finally said, but Ray turned to her and said, "No, I'm about to break into one of the most guarded military outposts in the word. The only way you'd be able to get through there without getting killed is if you were like me, and you don't seem to be like me." But Foxy continued walking with Ray and simply replied, "Looks like I'm your problem then." Ray rolled his eyes as he just decided to not burn daylight by arguing with the vixen and simply let her come with him to the MAC V SOG compound. On the way, he began debriefing Foxy on the situation. "Okay, here's the thing in a nutshell: MAC V SOG is the military branch of a large corporation called Atlas. Atlas has some of the world's most advanced technology and they use it for military uses. Not only that, they began experimenting with people like me a couple years ago to see how we could beat them. That has also lead to us fighting and killing people like you for the past couple years. I've decided that instead of hunting down that whore that gave me these powers, I'm gonna free the people like me and take down Atlas a notch. But something tells me that they're hiding a secret from the world that could definitely shift the balance of the fighting." Just as he finished talking, they soon found themselves at the compound. It was located in a small grove of trees with a large mountain with a waterfall behind it. Ray and Foxy ducked behind a fallen tree just as a convoy of armored trucks drove past them on a road and through the main gate. "Any ideas?" Foxy whispered to Ray, who was still scanning the wall for any signs of easy entry. Soon Ray found one of the various guard towers located on the corners of the wall to be empty and unmanned. "Follow me," Ray whispered as he took off towards the guard tower with Foxy on his heels. Ray got a good amount of speed before he ran up the wall and grabbed onto the ledge, holding out a hand to help Foxy up. But to his surprise, Foxy was sitting on the top of the wall with a playful smile on her face. "How the...never mind, just help me up," Ray said. Foxy obliged and grabbed Ray by the shoulder of his jacket and helped him onto the wall. The next step of the plan was to get inside the guard tower to access the surveillance cameras around the complex.

Ray placed the backpack he'd brought from the pizzeria and began taking out the various instruments: the tablet from the security office, a set of tools, a handheld blowtorch, and two radios to keep contact with each other. "Foxy, stay here and keep an eye out for anything with this tablet. If you see something, radio me and give me a warning," Ray said as he handed the tablet and one of the radios before he placed the rest of the equipment back inside the backpack. "Ray, wait," Foxy said, making Ray turn back to her. Foxy began trying to say something that was on her mind for quite some time but suddenly couldn't find the will to say it. "Ray...I...really li-" Foxy was cut short by Ray meeting her halfway and, while making her blush, saying," I like you too." Ray then proceeded to exit the guard tower, leaving a love-struck Foxy with the tablet with all the security feeds and the radio. As Ray made his way stealthily through the compound, he finally found the building where they kept the prisoners. The building was divided into sections, the people with powers were kept on the lower levels along with people like Foxy and the others. Ray began scanning the building for any ways that would get him to the bottom level of the building the quickest, soon finding an opening that lead to an elevator shaft. "Please let there not be an active elevator," Ray said to himself as he went through the opening and began sliding down the elevator shaft on a large metal cord. To his luck, the elevator remained motionless as it sat on the lower level of the building. As he quietly landed on the top of the elevator, he heard voices coming from the inside. One was a voice he knew all too familiar and it said, "I can't believe he escaped, how could he escape? I thought we had Ray under high security." Another voice in the elevator said, "Don't blame me, blame the security guards that were working there." Ray smiled evilly as he quietly open the latch on the top of the elevator and slowly lowered himself behind the two. Just as Dr. Young was about to say something, Ray spoke up from behind and said, "Or you could blame the guards and the supposed 'high security' here." While Dr. Young fell to the floor in terror, the guard reached for his sidearm and was met with a surge of electricity to the chest from Ray. "You've got two options: one is where you stay there and don't call the guards or I fry you like I did that guy right there," Ray said as he gestured to the twitching body of the dead guard. Dr. Young nodded her head as she backed into a corner of the elevator as Ray walked out and towards the prisoner block. Soon Ray found himself in a large room with different kinds of cells that accommodated to the person's powers to make it nearly impossible to escape. "Okay, let's begin shall we..." Ray said to himself as he found the various switches that controlled the locks on the separate prison cells.

 _Meanwhile..._

There were two cells across from each other, one made entirely of bulletproof glass and the other a simple metal cell. The cell made of bulletproof glass held a young Caucasian man wearing a t-shirt and jeans, the metal cell held a young adult with slicked back black hair and wore a gray T-shirt with a black leather jacket and black jogging pants. "Zis iz not good, vhat do ze plan on doing vith us?" the young man in the bulletproof glass with a thick German accent. "Probably run a couple of excruciating and very vigorous tests till we run out of our usefulness and they kill us," the man across from him said as he lay on the floor of the cell trying to sleep. The German man simply shrugged his shoulders as he sat down in his own cell and tried to do what the other man was doing. Suddenly, the locks on their cells deactivated and the doors opened to free them. "...Did you do this?" the one prisoner ask to the German prisoner. "Vastn't me," the German replied just as Ray approached the two gentlemen. "Alright boys, let's get this shit straight: You two are gonna help me break a couple other prisoners out of here and if I hear one of you bitch about it, I fry you with your choice of fire or electricity," Ray said as he walked past the two and continued to the section of the cell block where they kept important prisoners. "You the guy that broke us out? By the way, the name's Daniel," the man with black hair said as he followed Ray, the German was the next person to say, "My name iz Brandon." Ray nodded his head as he pretended to be paying attention, he was focused on three prisoners in particular. One cell seemed to be as far away from any technology as possible, which caught the attention of all three men. "Anyone there?" Ray yelled as he approached the cell, only to see a black cat looking back at him with yellow eyes. "No, there's no one here," the cat replied in a feminine voice sarcastically. Ray simply rolled his eyes as he found the lock and began looking for a way to remove it, till Brandon came from behind and said, "Step aside, I've got zis." Brandon raised one hand and suddenly the metals bars began to bend to his will. Soon the bars were out of the way and there was an opening big enough for the prisoner to get through. "Wow, I get to hang out with three more freaks," the cat said as she stepped out of the cell and looked over the three men standing around it. "Did you know that there are some places of the world that eat fried cat?" Ray said evilly as he held up a flaming hand near the cat's face, making her cut the tone and remain quiet. Now all that was left was to free the last two prisoners...

 **Daniel - Cyclonestorm**

 **Brandon - Unknown (It was in the review under 'Guest')**


	4. Chapter 4

(Brandon's accent: I'm not good at German accents to I just going to write his dialogue normally but he is German for the record)

"There's two more prisoners in the next room and...one more in the final level of the building, you need to take a special elevator to _him_ ," Daniel said as he gestured to both a large metal elevator and a large steel door. "Wait, I thought there were only two more prisoners here. Who's the third?" Ray asked as he glanced over at the elevator curiously. "Someone you don't need to free," Brandon said as he began trying to deter Ray away from the elevator. But Ray ignored him as he continued towards the elevator and called back to them, "You guys go free the two in the next room, I'll get the one in the lower level." Before anyone could stop him, he'd already stepped inside of the elevator and pressed the button to descend. As Ray stood in the surprisingly large elevator he began scanning the walls of it. All around him were signs of scratches and burns, not a good sign. What was even worse was how low the elevator was descending from the surface and how an eerie feeling swept over him. 'Not even I had this much security, what the hell are they hiding?' Ray thought to himself just as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. As the doors slid open, they revealed a long hallway with armed guards standing beside what appeared to be a vault door at the very end of the hallway. "FREEZE!" one of the armed guards yelled as he noticed Ray standing in the elevator. But Ray seemed to be ignoring them as he stepped out of the elevator and began approaching the vault door. The two guards aimed their rifles at Ray as he continued to get closer and closer before one yelled, "TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND-" Ray silenced them by shooting a ball of fire at one man's chest and electrocuting the other. "And what?" Ray chuckled as he grabbed one of the guards' rifles and began trying to figure out how to open the door. Suddenly, the door began to slowly open to Ray and revealed a large gladiator-style arena/cell. The top was a large dome made of plexiglass and metal bars while it was 10 ft into the ground. "Yo, anyone home?" Ray yelled as he slowly peered inside of the arena, only to see a dire wolf with both his arms and legs in shackles. The dire wolf was flame red on his eyes mouth and mane while blood red on his chest and snout. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about the dire wolf, except for his mane being made of daggers! Ray stood a distance from the cage as he scanned over the individual daggers in the dire wolf's mane. 'Jesus he's like a fucking death machine,' Ray thought as he gripped the rifle and kept it aimed at the wolf as he began looking for a way to break him out. Just as Ray was about to start looking, he looked back down to see the wolf staring right back at him. "Who...are...you?" the dire wolf said as he eyed Ray carefully, noticing the gun in his hand and remembered how the guards used them to threaten him. "The guy who's busting you out," Ray said as he began looking for the way out of the cage. "The guards usually use that panel on the wall over there when they take me out for experiments," the dire wolf said as he gestured with his head towards a small panel on the wall. Ray nodded his head as he ran to the panel and began looking for the button that would unlock the cage.

 _Later..._

Foxy ducked behind an office desk located inside of the guard tower as a group of guards passed by, nearly being spotted by them as well. 'Come on Ray, where are you?' Foxy thought to herself as he hid under the desk before picking up the tablet and searching around the facility. After scanning nearly all the cameras, it seemed that Ray had vanished from the compound! She did, however, find the group of people Ray had freed earlier working on freeing two other prisoners. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said from the other side of the room, startling Foxy for a moment. She peered out from the desk to see a guard eying her tail as it stuck out from the desk. "Looks like we got ourselves a lost vixen," the guard said as he grabbed the tail and pulled hard, making Foxy cry out in pain and slid out from under the desk. The guard then proceeded to place a pistol to Foxy's head and said, "Get up slowly, we're gonna have some fun." Foxy refused to stand and was met by the guard kicking her in the back and pulling her up by her neck. Foxy began trying to claw at the guard with her claws but to no avail. It only seemed to make the guard laugh as he groped one of her breasts. Just before the guard could continue, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Hey, wait your turn," the guard said without looking back, only for an angry voice to reply, "How would you like to feel like a light bulb?" Before the guard could react, Ray sent a surge of both fire and electricity through the guards body and threw him out of the guard tower to the ground below. "RAY!" Foxy exclaimed before she jumped into Ray's arms and began sobbing into his shoulder. "Foxy, it's okay, I'm never gonna let that happen to you ever again," Ray whispered as he held Foxy tightly before they parted. "Foxy, I need you to get those five prisoners I've already freed from the main cell block floor. I gotta cut the power to free the last guy," Ray said before he placed a kiss on Foxy's forehead and proceeded to leap down from the guard tower and take off back towards the building that houses all the power grids. Foxy was left standing in both a shock and happiness, he really did like her. Just as she was about to lose herself in the moment, a voice said behind her, "Um, are you Foxy?" Foxy turned to see Daniel standing in the guard tower with her and replied, "Oh, yes. You guys ready to get out of here?" Daniel nodded his head in agreement as he gestured for Foxy to follow him to the others. Meanwhile, Ray had just busted through the front doors of the building with the power grids to the complex and had already killed four guards in the process. "ATTENTION ALL ATLAS PERSONNEL THAT AREN'T DEAD, WHERE IN THIS BUILDING IS THE MAIN POWER GRID? ANYONE WHO DOESN'T COMPLY BECOMES A HUMAN TORCH!" Ray yelled as he looked around at the cowering scientists. One raised his hand and said in a trembling voice, "D-down the hallway, behind the last door on the left, and behind a locked door." Ray then proceeded down the hallway till he found the room that housed the main power grid to the compound. The only problem was, he had no idea what would happen when he pulled the cord out of the grid and caused the power outage. That would cut off power to the dire wolf's cell but also alert the guards of his presence at the building with the main power grid. "Fuck it," Ray said to himself as he grabbed the plug and yanked it out of the socket. Electricity and sparks shot everywhere as the systems began to overload just as the facility began to power down. Ray then ran out of the building and was greeted by jeeps, guards, and tanks aiming their guns at him as he stood at the entrance. "DON'T. MOVE. A MUSCLE." a soldier over a megaphone at Ray, who stood motionless as he slowly raised his hands up in surrender. But just as a guard was about to walk up to Ray and put handcuffs on him...until a large crash was heard coming from the prisoner complex. One guard turned and said with a face of sheer terror, "OH GOD... _HE'S_ FREE!"

 **Dirk the Dire Wolf - himself**


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy lead the prisoners to a safe distance from the compound when she stopped and looked back from where they came. "What's the hold up?" Daniel asked as he stopped when he noticed Foxy did. "I thought Ray was supposed to meet us here after freeing that last prisoner," Foxy replied as she looked back towards the compound. Daniel shook his head as he turned to Brandon and said, "Take the others to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I'll wait here with Foxy till Ray and the other guy shows up." Brandon nodded his head as he gestured for the black cat and the other two prisoners to follow them back to the pizzeria. Daniel then returned his attention to Foxy, who kept staring at the direction of the compound. "Oh, I can't see them," Foxy said as she began looked around the area to see if Ray was even coming. But just as Daniel was about to say something, Foxy suddenly became overjoyed and took off towards the compound. Daniel stood there for a moment before he realized who was coming. Both Ray and the large dire wolf he'd busted out were walking from the compound just as Foxy tackled Ray to the ground. "Haha, I told you I'd come back to ya," Ray said with a smile as he stood up from the ground and walked with Foxy back to Daniel. The dire wolf, on the other hand, began walking away in an opposite direction. "Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?" Ray asked as he noticed the leaving dire wolf. "I said I'd help you out of the compound, but this is where we part," the dire wolf replied as he continued off in a different direction. Ray glared at the dire wolf before charging his right hand with red electricity and his left hand with red fire. "No, you're gonna help us take down whoever is in charge of that place," Ray said as he began approaching the dire wolf from behind, readying himself for a fight. But just as Ray was about to strike with his electricity, the dire wolf turned around and punched Ray back a couple feet. "OH NOW IT'S ON!" Ray yelled as he let loose a blast of fire and electricity towards the dire wolf. A direct hit to the dire wolf's back sent him stumbling forwards and twitching a bit from the electricity. Just as Ray was about to charge another blast, the dire wolf turned to him as his eyes turned from black to blood red and let out a roar. "Oh shit..." Ray muttered to himself as the dire wolf backhanded Ray back a couple feet and into Daniel. Foxy say this, raised her hook, and charged at the dire wolf from behind. He claw dug into the dire wolf's shoulder and made it cry out in pain. The dire wolf grabbed Foxy by her neck and was about to slam her into the ground, when he suddenly stopped and began studying Foxy for a moment. After a couple minutes, the dire wolf finally said, "Shady?" Foxy looked at him with a confused look just as Ray attacked from behind and sent a volt of electricity through his body. The dire wolf released his grip on Foxy and returned his focus to Ray by grabbing him and planting him into the ground. "DANIEL, GET FOXY BACK TO THE PIZZERIA! I'LL DEAL WITH THIS GUY!" Ray yelled to Daniel, who nodded his head and grabbed Foxy by the hand before disappearing in a flash. This left the dire wolf and Ray mono-e-mono. "Alright bitch, let's dance," Ray said with a smile as he ignited his arms in hellfire and electricity. The dire wolf grinned as he accepted the challenge from Ray before charging headfirst into Ray...

 _At the pizzeria..._

Foxy seemed to only blink and she was back at the pizzeria. Daniel was breathing heavily slightly as Foxy asked, "What? What the heck was that?" Daniel smiled as he looked over to the confused vixen and replied, "Super speed, that's what." Foxy was still in a state of shock for a moment as she realized she was back at the pizzeria with her friends waiting inside for her. "What about Ray? He can't handle that dire wolf alone!" Foxy said as she began running back down the road towards where the dire wolf and Ray were doing battle. But Daniel suddenly appeared in front of her and said, "Whoa, whoa, I can't let you go back there. It's too dangerous for someone like you. I think Ray knows what he's doing." Foxy shook her head as she pushed Daniel aside and continued running towards the direction of Ray and the dire wolf doing battle. This was once again met by Daniel appearing before Foxy and stopping her once again. Foxy then became angry and swung her hook at Daniel, who dodged it easily and appeared behind her. Foxy then swung behind her to keep Daniel away from her, but this was once again futile as Daniel simply appeared on the other side of her. "Foxy, he told me to take you back to the pizzeria and I assume he wants me to keep you here," Daniel said as he continued to keep Foxy at bay and let her tire herself out. After a couple swings with her hook, she eventually began breathing heavily and sweating from her futile attempts. "Okay...you win...I'll go back into the pizzeria," Foxy finally said as she began slowly walking back towards the pizzeria. Daniel nodded his head as he looked back off in the direction of the fight and then made his way back to the pizzeria.

 _Meanwhile..._

Ray had just dodged another attack from the dire wolf and planted a fiery punch to the dire wolf's back. But this also lead to Ray cutting himself due to the dire wolf's dagger mane. Suddenly, Ray began to notice the daggers in the mane begin to grow in size and ignite on fire from his fiery punch. "Fuck me," Ray muttered to himself as the wolf's eyes began to glow red and become fiery before the dire wolf charged at him once again. Ray acted quickly and dove out of the way before the dire wolf could spear him or knife him with one of the daggers. "YOU MI-" was all Ray could say before the wolf reared back and nailed Ray in the chest with a palpable hit. Ray flew back and onto the ground, coughing up blood from cracked ribs and a lung that began to collapse. "F-fuck *gasp* you," Ray said in almost a whisper as blood began to trickle from his mouth. Just as the dire wolf was about to finish Ray off, something stopped him. Ray looked up to see the dire wolf with his mane daggers beginning to shrink to normal size and his eyes turning black again. "What now? You gonna leave me to die here?" Ray said after spitting up a fair amount of blood onto the ground. The dire wolf looked at him for a moment before he said, "I'll help you back to your home, but that is where I leave you." Ray shrugged his shoulders before he said, "Better than nothing." The dire wolf slung Ray over his shoulder, doing this also made Ray cry out in pain, and began making his way to the pizzeria.


	6. Chapter 6

"AUGH!" Ray yelled as Foxy accidentally placed a hand on one of Ray's cracked ribs. Foxy jolted back when she realized she accidentally caused him pain and said, "Sorry, I'm new to human anatomy and I don't know what humans can and can't do." Everyone in the pizzeria began trying to think of some way to help Ray without calling an ambulance. If they called an ambulance, then the hospital would contact the same people that were hunting them down. So anything that happened, they had to deal with it themselves. "Anyone know how to help an injured man?" Foxy finally asked as she held Ray's hand to comfort him. No one spoke for a couple moments until the black cat stepped forward and said, "I know how." All eyes went to the black cat as she stepped forward and placed both hands lightly onto Ray's chest. Her palms began to like up white as she placed them onto the chest, the ribs began to go back into place afterwards. Everyone watched as the ribs began to heal and Ray's collapsed lung healed as well, allowing him to breath easily. As Ray began taking in breath after breath of air the black cat continued to heal him until the ribs were fully back into place and his lung was back to normal. Ray slowly sat up from the table, sucked in a large amount of air, and exhaled in relief. "That sucked," Ray said just before Foxy ambushed him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Ray laughed as he hugged Foxy back before standing from the table and looked around at the newcomers in the pizzeria. "Hey, I never got your name," Ray said to the black cat, who smiled and replied, "Nicole." Ray nodded his head as he redirected his attention to the dire wolf still inside of the pizzeria. "And you?" Ray asked, the dire wolf was silent for a moment before he said, "Dirk." Ray once again nodded his head in agreement and moved on to the last two people. But something felt off about them to Ray, he felt like he saw them from somewhere. "Who are you two?" Ray asked as he pulled up a seat and sat across from the two at a table. The female arctic wolf was silent while the man said in a stern tone, "My name is Harry, this is Roxanne. That's all you need to know." Ray raised an eyebrow at the man before he asked, "And why is that all I need to know?" Harry glared at Ray as he replied, "Because I remember you and how you used to hunt people like us down." Ray studied Harry and Roxanne's features for a moment before he said, "I've never met you, have I?" Harry remained silent as Roxanne spoke up and said, "What Harry is trying to say is that you have met us and it was when you worked for MAC V SOG." Ray's eyes widened when he heard Roxanne's voice and immediately remembered who she was. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Ray yelled as he lunged over the table and grabbed Roxanne by the throat. Harry shot up from his seat and socked Ray in the jaw, making him release his grip on Roxanne. While Ray stumbled back clenching his jaw, Roxanne began gasping for air before shifting her focus at Ray. "Believe me, I never meant to give someone like _you_ powers. But it seems that's how it worked out in the end, but I'll right this wrong right now," Roxanne said before suddenly being engulfed in blue flames, like when Ray first encountered her. "Alright then, let's dance," Ray said with a smile as he ignited his arms in red electricity and hellfire before he waited for Roxanne to make a move. But just before Roxanne or Ray could attack, Foxy spoke up and yelled, "STOP!"

 _Meanwhile..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE BROKE THEM OUT?!" the mysterious figure yelled to Dr. Young, who trembled as she replied, "H-he snuck in and got past our defenses." The mysterious figure seemed to ignore her and punched a hole through a desk before returning his focus to her. Dr. Young was still trembling as she continued, "I-I thought our defenses were top of the line sir." The mysterious figure looked back over his shoulder at the doctor and said, "Not only are your defenses primitive, but inefficient as well. But...I have two assests that I know will give me results..." The mysterious man then gestured for Dr. Young to follow him down a hallway to a small testing area. As the two walked down the hallway, Dr. Young could feel something lurking over her like an omen of sorts. She figured out why when she realized where they were going in the compound. As the two walked into an empty room, two figures were standing in the center of the room. One was a man with gray eyes, blonde back-combed hair, and a muscular build. The other was a woman gray long hair, gray eyes, grey lipstick, and D cups. Dr. Young couldn't believe what she was looking at while the mysterious man said, "Dr. Young, let me introduce you to Alice and Felix. They are apart of our new experiments in breeding super soldiers, they are efficient and fearless." The once scared doctor was now amazed at the two clones standing before her and the mysterious man. But as Dr. Young looked at the clones with an astonished look, the mysterious man pulled out a butterfly knife and slowly approached her from behind. "Unfortunately Dr. Young, this comes with budget cuts and loose ends that need tying up. Goodbye Dr. Young," the mysterious man said before grabbing Dr. Young and slitting her throat. After a matter of seconds, Dr. Young lay dead on the ground while the mysterious man spoke to Alice and Felix. "You two know your mission, go..."

 _Back to the pizzeria..._

Foxy stood with her hand to Roxanne and Harry and her hook to Ray's throat, who gulped nervously at the closeness of the sharp object. "You three aren't gonna trash the pizzeria just because of what happened in the past. Roxanne may have tried to kill you, but need I remind you _Ray_ tried to kill us in the past?" Foxy said as she gave Ray a stern look. Ray tried returning the look but soon found it impossible due to Foxy's angry yellow eyes. "Alright, I'll leave them be," Ray grumbled, making foxy smile and lowering her hook away from Ray's neck. Ray shook his head as he asked, "So now what? We plan so elaborate retaliation on that compound that imprisoned us and experimented on us?"

 **Cyclonestorm: Alex & Alice**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I messed something up, Cyclonestorm made Alice & Felix**

Ray was now back in Pirates Cove, resting next to Foxy while she slept soundly next to him. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie were asleep on the stage while Roxanne and Harry slept in the Parts and Services room. Daniel, Nicole, and Brandon slept in the main room on top of the tables. Dirk, on the other hand, wasn't sleeping at all. Ray could see Dirk sitting with his back to a wall and gazing at some picture in his hand. Ray slowly got up from Foxy's side and made his way over to Dirk to see what was keeping him up. "Hey, you good?" Ray whispered to Dirk who gave no reply and continued to glance at the picture. Ray then proceeded to try and peek at the picture just as Dirk hid the contents with his hand and said to Ray, "You don't need to know my business." Ray shrugged his shoulders as he replied, "Wasn't gonna help you anyway, you were the one that broke my ribs and almost kill me." Dirk shook his head as he revealed the picture to Ray. The picture contained a vixen with the same color fur as Foxy but had blue eyes instead of yellow eyes. The vixen was also wearing a blue pirate-like long coat with gold buttons and cuffs, black pirate boots, what appeared to be a golden sword with a ruby on the hilt around her waist, long blonde hair with a pink streak in it, and gold pirate earrings. "What's her name?" Ray asked as he scanned over the vixen in the photo. "Shady, that's all you need to know," Dirk replied as he folded up the picture and hid it from Ray once again. "Look man, we've all had love that we lost," Ray said after a couple moments of silence. "You have Foxy, who did you lose?" Dirk asked in confusion, just before he saw Ray's depressed expression. "Not a love, more like family," Ray replied as he sighed aloud. Dirk raised an eyebrow in confusion as Ray began to explain, "I joined ATLAS to protect my little sister from anything that would hurt her. After the first mission, I came home with a large cut on my face and my sister freaked out. I kept telling her that I'd be fine and I'd still be there for her...But I wasn't. ATLAS wanted their men to be the best of the best, so they didn't want distractions. They sent some guy to 'take care' of her...I've been looking for ways to take them down since." Dirk was about to say something, only for bullets to start flying through the windows and walls. Ray quickly ran to Foxy and got her to the floor while everyone began taking cover. Ray quickly shot up from the ground and shot a blast of fire through one of the windows at the attackers. The bullets ceased and they heard a megaphone activating from outside. "Listen up prisoners, we have things that some of you may want to see!" a female voice said over the megaphone, making Ray slowly crawl to the window to see who was outside. Between Felix and Alice were two figures with bags over their heads, their identities were kept a secret from them. "WHO ARE THEY?!" Ray yelled to Felix and Alice without revealing himself. "One's name is...Shady," Alice said with a devious smile, making Dirk's eyes widen in shock. "LAY ONE HAND ON HER AND I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" Dirk yelled as Ray pulled him back down to the floor before Felix or Alice could shoot him. "Keep your head down, they're trying to get us to reveal ourselves," Ray whispered to Dirk. Ray then slowly crawled towards the back exit while Dirk stayed at the window to distract Alice and Felix.

Ray crept around through the back door and into the back alleyway. "Alright, now what the hell am I gonna do?" Ray muttered to himself as he peeked around a corner to see if there was any vantage point. Nothing. "Alright, looks like I'm winging it," Ray said to himself as he prepared to attack. Ray sprinted around the corner and towards Felix and Alice. Before Felix could see Ray, he was already close enough to send a surge of electricity into him and launch him into Alice. As the two lay on the ground, dazed and confused, Ray grabbed the two prisoners and sprinted towards the back of the pizzeria. "KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Alice yelled, making Felix begin shooting at Ray. He barely got behind the corner before bullets whizzed past him and the two prisoners. "GET INTO THE PIZZERIA THROUGH THAT DOOR!" Ray yelled as he turned and began waiting for Felix to reload. He soon found his opportunity when he heard the faint *click* of an empty gun and began firing various shots of electricity and fire at the two attackers. Just as they were about to retaliate, a table flew through the window and nailed Felix and knocked Alice out cold. Ray was quiet for a moment before he yelled, "WHO THE FUCK THREW THE TABLE?"

"YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED HELP!" Dirk yelled back to him.

"BUT A FUCKING TABLE?!"

"I GOT THEM DIDN'T I?!"

"WITH A FUCKING TABLE, YEAH! THAT'S GOTTA BE THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!"

Ray stopped yelling at Dirk and made his way over to the stunned Felix and Alice to interrogate them. Unfortunately, the two loaded into a van hidden from the group's sight and shot down the road and away from the pizzeria. Ray sighed heavily as he made his way back into the pizzeria to see if the hostages were okay.

 **Sorry it was short**


	8. Chapter 8

**REALLY QUICK, You all have a choice in a vote for my next FNAF war story:**

 **(1) World War 1**

 **(2) World War 2**

 **(3) Revolutionary War**

 **(4) Civil War**

 **PS, if I haven't given credit to an OC then please tell me. If I don't realize this till the end, then the last chapter will have the list of OCs and their creators**

The two newcomers stood in the center of the pizzeria while Chica and Bonnie began untying them, just as Ray walked back into the pizzeria. "Figured out who they are yet?" Ray asked Daniel, who shrugged his shoulders as he walked with Ray to where the others were. There stood the two newcomers, one was a familiar looking vixen while the other was a young woman. Ray shook his head as he looked to Dirk and asked, "Is that Shady?" Dirk simply smiled as he nodded his head in response before making his way to Shady's side. "DIRK!" Shady exclaimed at the sight of her dire wolf before running into his arms. Ray shook his head as he redirected his attention to the young woman. The woman was an average height slim woman, long straight brownish blonde hair, and brownish golden eyes. She wore what appeared to be a necklace with a large ruby in the center along with Wanda Maximoff's regular clothes from Avengers 2. "And who are you?" Ray asked as he stood before the clearly nervous woman. "M-my name is Sophie," the woman quietly replied. Ray shook his head as he said, "No need to be afraid here, miss. We're all the same kind of people and all have their reasons for wanting to take down Atlas." Sophie smiled as she nodded her head and began speaking with the others. Daniel, on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off the young woman and seemed entranced by her. Ray could easily see this and said, "Go talk to her, what's the worst that could happen?" This lead Daniel to reply, "She could have power that could turn me to ash with the snap of her fingers." Ray elbowed Daniel in the side as he said, "Don't think things so much, be like me." Daniel glanced over at Ray and replied, "So wing every second like a moron and hope it goes for the best?" Ray nodded his head before slugging Daniel in the shoulder for insulting him, but Daniel did have a point. No one knew what her power's were yet and, for all they knew, Daniel could be right. Ray made his way to Sophie just as Foxy appeared from out of know where with a death hug and then a slap across the face. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF RUNNING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF GUNFIRE?! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED!" Foxy exclaimed, earning Ray to reply, "See, when you say it out loud it doesn't sound so bad now does it?" Foxy couldn't help but smiled while she rolled her eyes and kissed Ray before apologizing for the slap across the face.

"So what's the plan now?" Shady asked as Ray placed a sketch of the layout of the compound. "Nothing," Ray replied as he shook his head in defeat. "Why? We broke into the compound once, why can't we do it again?" Foxy asked as she studied the layout of the compound carefully. Shady spoke up and said, "They've got the entire compound under constant surveillance and tougher security after you guys broke out." Ray nodded his head at the new knowledge and said, "Looks like there's no way in unless you're MAC V SOG personnel or a scientist..." Suddenly, Sophie spoke up from behind the group and said, "I have an idea!" Everyone turned just in time for Sophie to suddenly morph like a chameleon into Alice, even her voice changed as well. "Wow, that's gonna make this shit easier," Ray said with a smile as he returned his focus to the layout of the compound. "Next problem: weapons, fighters, and supplies. Roxanne seems to have people devoted to protecting her...why?" Ray asked as he shot a look over to Harry and Roxanne. Roxanne seemed nervous to answer the question while Harry said, "It's none of your business, but those men laid down their lives to make sure she wasn't captured." Ray stood silently for a moment before he said, "You're never gonna let that go, are you? Let me remind you it's her fault I'm here." Harry gritted his teeth angrily as Roxanne said, "There are more that will defend me. As for why they did so, you aren't ready to know." Ray rolled his eyes as he continued to think of a plan until Shady spoke up and said, "While Sophie and I were held prisoner, we overheard a couple guards talking about them transporting some VIP from the docks to the compound. We could intercept the guy and hold him ransom until they agree to surrender and shut down Atlas." This seemed to confuse Ray for a moment due to the fact that guards would talk about it around prisoners, but this was soon dismissed by Foxy eagerly exclaiming, "I'M IN!" The others agreed with Foxy's enthusiasm while Ray simply went along with every as he said, "Then we need to figure out when and where at the docks this VIP is arriving. What we'll do is separate into teams of two: Roxanne and Harry, Sophie and Daniel, myself, Brandon and Nicole, Dirk and Shady, and the rest need to stay here and guard the pizzeria. Those two that were here earlier dropped their guns as they fled, us them to defend the pizzeria." Everyone nodded their heads as Ray took out a piece of paper and began sketching a layout of the docks to discuss where each team would go. Daniel and Sophie had the western end of the docks, Harry and Roxanne had the eastern end of the docks, Ray had the northern end, and Dirk and Shady had a large building that housed where smaller vessels docked. Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie went outside to grab the weapons Alice and Felix had left behind before Ray and the others departed for their mission. Ray was in the parts and services room constructing a weapon that would allow him to use his electricity and fire with it when Foxy entered. Ray had just put the finishing touches on the mysterious weapon when Foxy said, "Ray, what if you're outnumbered? I'm scared this time you won't come back to-" Foxy was cut short by Ray quickly turning around and embracing her in a passionate kiss, making her nerves calm and at ease. "I'll be fine Foxy, I told you once before that I'd never leave you," Ray said to Foxy with a smile and he grabbed a black backpack and made his way to the others waiting at the door to go to the docks.

 _Hours Later..._

Ray crept through the shadows of the shipyard at night, avoiding sight from the occasional guard's flashlight. He had a radio to contact the other teams while he made his way around his section of the docks. "See anything yet?" Ray whispered into the radio to signal the others, only to get the same answer of 'No' from each team. He swore under his breath as he yet again dodged a guard's flashlight and continued searching the docks for any signs of activity. Sure enough, a large yacht began pulling into the docks with what appeared to be armed guards all over the vessel. 'This must be the VIP Shady was talking about,' Ray thought to himself as he found a vantage point atop of a couple crates while a white Bengal tiger with gray medium-length scruffy hair, gray french imperial beard, and icy blue eyes. He wore a long black lab coat, light blue neoprene gloves, white pants and black shiny shoes. 'Who the hell are you?' Ray thought to himself as he watched the tiger's every move closely. "Is the cargo secure?" the tiger asked one of the armed guards escorting him. "Yes sir, project: MECH is secured and ready for activation," the guard replied as he handed the tiger a remote. The tiger smiled evilly as a large crate was unloaded from the yacht via crane and then lowered beside the two. "Guys, the VIP is here along with something called Project: MECH," Ray whispered into the radio to the others. The tiger was in the middle of saying something to the guard standing next to him until one of his ears perked up for a moment, leading him to look around for a moment. "Something wrong, sir?" the guard asked as he noticed the tiger looking around. The tiger growled for a moment before he pressed a button on the remote, making something in the box begin to beep loudly. "RAY, GET OUT OF THERE! PROJECT MECH IS-" Roxanne's voice said over the radio just as the crate exploded into pieces to reveal a large MECH standing with a minigun on one arm and a rocket launcher on the other. "Oh...fuck me," Ray said to himself as a laser pointed right at his forehead, leading the MECH to say in a robotic voice, "Target acquired."


	9. Chapter 9

Ray was thrown onto his knees while he was bloody and bruised as the tiger stood before him with an evil smile on his face. "I thought I smelled another mutant around here, what do they call you?" the tiger asked as he made the MECH point its minigun at the captured Ray. "My name...is Jeff," Ray said with a laugh while some of the other guards quietly laughed with him just before the tiger slapped Ray across the face. The tiger then proceeded to take the radio from Ray's pocket and said over the frequency, "This is Luke Vinci of the ATLAS corporation! We have your partner here at the mercy of the MECH droid! If you want to see him alive-" the tiger was cut short by Ray yelling, "IT'S NO USE, THAT RADIO IS DEAD!" Luke nodded to one of the guards, making the guard standing to Ray's right bash him across the face with the end of a rifle. "As I was saying, if you want to see him alive then give up the one called _Roxanne_!" Ray looked at the tiger with a confused look before he asked, "What the hell do you need Roxanne for?" One of the guards once again hit him with the end of a rifle to silence him. Everyone was silent as they awaited an answer from the radio before Harry's voice said, "How about a compromise? We give you Ray and you don't get Roxanne, sound good?" Luke eyed the radio for a moment before he looked over at Ray and muttered, "You have shitty friends." Ray nodded his head in agreement before Luke asked, "You mean to tell me you do not care if Ray dies?"

"Why would I? He killed a couple of my friends and threatened my Roxanne, go to town on him. Everyone thinks he's a monster, he killed a ton of people at that compound..."

Ray was silent while the guards looked at him with some sympathy and hatred at the same time. Luke smiled evilly as he said, "Good to know." Luke then slammed the radio onto the ground and shattered it into smaller pieces while a couple of the guards untied Ray from his binds. They expected him to go crazy and attack them, but he didn't. He simply stood up from the ground and began walking away. "Leave him be, he is no threat to us anymore," Luke said as one of the guards aimed his rifle at the leaving man. The guard obeyed the order as everyone watched the dishearten Ray begin to leave the docks and abandon the plan. "I know I can't change who I've become, but I cant make the best of it..." Ray muttered to himself before he drew the mysterious weapon slowly while the guards eyed him curiously. They soon saw the weapon in the darkness when the blades lit up from red fire and electricity, a buzz ax (RAY'S SIGNATURE WEAPON!). "Come at me, bitches," Ray said with an evil smile as he gestured with his free hand for the guards to attack him. The armed guards looked at each other for a moment before they aimed their rifles at Ray, who shrugged his shoulders and prepared for the upcoming barrage of bullets. As the guards open fired, a sudden force field surrounded Ray and stopped the bullets completely. "Oh, look who finally showed up," Ray called out as the force field disappeared while the guards were reloading their rifles. Ray seized the opportunity and began cutting down the guards with the flaming, electrified buzz ax while the others came out of hiding and joined in the attack. Just then, the MECH suddenly activated and began targeting Ray with both its minigun and rocket launcher. "TARGET ACQUIRED," the MECH said as it open fired with its rockets, one hitting the ground near Ray and sending him into the side of the yacht. "QUIT DESTROYING THE YACHT, THOSE THINGS ARE EXPENSIVE!" Luke yelled as he began ordering the MECH to cease fire while the guards boarded the vessel to finish Ray off. But as they stepped aboard, they were greeted by a blast of fire that sent them flying into the water. "HEY LUKE, GUESS WHAT!" Ray yelled from the hold of the yacht, making Luke nervous for a moment. He soon realized why when the yacht suddenly became engulfed in flames while Ray jumped through the hole in the yacht he created. But as Ray was in midair from his jump, he was suddenly blasted in the chest by an icy sensation and sent to the ground. "What the hell?" Ray muttered to himself as he looked down at his chest to see what appeared to be ice. "Surprised?" Luke said as his hands seemed to be covered in ice. "Holy fuck, we're like opposites," Ray said aloud as he placed a flaming hand onto his chest to melt off the ice before standing back onto his feet. "Two elements destined to destroy one another, how quaint," Luke said as he shot a black of ice towards Ray, to which he greeted by a blast of fire from his palms. The two continued their streams of their elemental powers just as the others showed up. "What the hell do we do?" Daniel asked as he watched the two's obvious stalemate. But suddenly, Daniel could see Ray beginning to grow weaker and weaker along with his fire stream with every passing second. "What's wrong, why is he getting weaker?" Shady asked as Ray began struggling to keep the fire going. "Unlike Luke, Ray must drain energy from electrical items. Luke can draw his power from anywhere due to the moisture in the air," Roxanne replied as everyone watched Luke's ice stream get closer and closer to Ray. "Why can't he just drain the MECH-" Dirk began to asked, suddenly snapping everyone's attention from the fight and to the MECH. Just as they turned to face it, it open fired with its minigun at the group of people. Sophie was able to lift a force field just in time before the bullets could hit anyone. But as the bullets continued to strike the force field, it began to disappear and allowing bullets to pass through. One of the bullets skinned Sophie's shoulder and drew blood. "SHIT!" Sophie yelled as Daniel placed a hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. "I got this guys," Harry said as he was able to get out of the force field. "WAIT, YOU DON'T HAVE ANY POWERS! THAT THING WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!" Sophie yelled as she struggled with the wound and holding the force field up for the protection of the group. "No, you guys _assumed_ I didn't have any powers," Harry retorted with a smile as he ran to one of the legs of the MECH and punched with all his strength. A cobalt blue explosion suddenly occurred and shattered the joint that held the leg to the MECH, sending it onto the ground. Everyone but Roxanne just stared over the sudden display of power as Harry turned to the others and said, "Little thing I like to call 'shotgun', now let me finish this tin can off." Harry turned to the MECH and began focusing, his powers began to charge till he released a beam of energy that went straight through the MECH. In a matter of seconds, the MECH exploded into fire and scrap metal. "Okay...looks like Freddy, his friends, and Shady don't have powers," Daniel muttered to himself as one of the remaining guards began sneaking up behind him with a knife drawn. Before the man could stab Daniel, Shady drew her sword and basically sliced the man from the head down. "Don't need them," Shady said with a smile as she sheathed the blood covered sword, Dirk just stared at her for a moment before saying, "Wow, I love it when you kill shit with your sword."

Ray could feel his strength all but diminished as the last of the fire shot out of his palms to deflect the ice from Luke. The tiger seized the weakness and unleashed a large surge of ice, catching Ray off guard and sending him flying backwards. Ice began coating Ray's body and paralyzing him from the neck down, his body temperature beginning to lower as well. "Ha, you're but a puny insect to me!" Luke yelled as he unleashed a blizzard onto Ray, making Ray's body ache and stiffen from the cold...


	10. Chapter 10

**The deadline of the war story has passed, and the story will be...AMERICAN REVOLUTIONARY WAR! If you are on board with this idea, then send me your OCs with that type of apparel at that time. PS, no assassin's creed stuff will be in this story.**

"FUCK!" Ray yelled before Luke ceased his ice blast and began laughing menacingly while approaching Ray. "You know, you could've been like me: a person with superpowers, money, and on the winning side," Luke said as he pulled out a small syringe from his pocket and began approaching Ray. "But you, you are the one thing that seems to be standing between me and my prize. Even you saw this defeat coming!" Luke said as he stuck the needle of the syringe into a small vile of liquid and began filling the glass with a strange green liquid. "You...fucking...prick," Ray panted and gasped from his lack of breath and energy. "Also, when Roxanne gave you those powers they came with a downside. Technically...you've been dead for a couple days! All that fire and electricity kept your heart beating at a pace that allowed you to be more fit. The only downside was that you needed fire and electricity to stay alive, and you used most of it when fighting me. Sorry Ray, this isn't personal but strictly business," Luke said as he prepared to inject Ray with the mysterious toxins to end their fight. But just as the needle touched his skin, Luke was suddenly blown back from a powerful punch to the jaw. Daniel stood where Luke had previously been standing and had landed the hit on Luke's jaw. Meanwhile, Dirk began digging the ice away from Ray's body while Sophie protected them with a force field. Daniel, Harry, Brandon, Nicole, Roxanne, and Shady stood before Luke as he stumbled back onto his feet. "Would you look at this, the whole circus is here now!" Luke said as he wiped the blood from his mouth and got into a fighting stance. Harry shook his head as he said, "You against us? This will be over pretty quick." Even though every fiber in Luke's body wanted to kill the people standing before him, they were right. Luke unleashed a flurry of blinding snow as a distraction before making his escape in the harbor. When the snow cleared, Luke was gone and left no traces that signaled where he was going. "GUYS, WE NEED TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO POWER RAY BACK UP!" Sophie yelled as she tried to keep Ray awake long enough for them to figure out what to do. They looked around for a moment until Harry noticed an exposed and still sparking wire from the wrecked MECH. "Hook him up to that," Harry said as he and Daniel took Ray by the arms and dragged him over to the MECH. They quickly and carefully grabbed the exposed wire and hook it up to Ray's chest to hopefully be able to get the electricity into his body. As they placed the wire onto his chest, they could see his veins begin to glow red as it signaled the electricity entering his body. "Can you walk?" Harry asked as he and Dirk helped Ray onto his feet. "Ugh, barely," Ray replied just as he began falling to the ground until Daniel and Dirk stopped him. "Get him back to the pizzeria, we'll look around to see if we can find something to use," Harry said to Daniel, who nodded his head and took off with Ray over his shoulder.

When Daniel came to a screeching halt outside of the pizzeria, Ray's face was greener than grass. "You alright man?" Daniel asked with a laugh, earning a groan from Ray. "I'm never gonna get used to that," Ray replied as Daniel helped him onto his feet just in time for Ray to throw up. Once Ray was finished, he stood onto his feet and began walking into the pizzeria with Daniel. But as they walked into the pizzeria, Ray said to Daniel, "Is it true? You guys think I'm a monster just because of what I did at the compound or what I did _before_ I got these fucking powers?" Daniel looked at Ray for a moment before he asked, "Who told you that?" But Ray remained silent as they walked through the front doors of the pizzeria, only to find Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica knocked out on the floor and looked to be beaten nearly to death. "Holy crap, who did this?!" Daniel exclaimed as he scanned the pizzeria to see the broken tables and chairs while Ray limped over to the three animatronics. Freddy was barely conscious when Ray took a knee next to him and asked, "Freddy, who did this?" The bear could barely speak due to his jaw being knocked out of place but was able to whisper out, " _Him._ " Him? Ray watched as Freddy passed out on the floor while Daniel made his way to the back room to check the security cameras. When he got there, all the monitors were either shot or smashed and rendered no help whatsoever. "Whoever did this was smart, but who would know to disable the security cameras and where they were?" Daniel muttered to himself as he walked back out to the main room to meet with Ray. Ray was checking out the scars and bruises on the three animatronic, when he realized something...FOXY! Ray began frantically looking around as he called out, "FOXY! FOXY, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Daniel had just walked into the main room to see Ray frantically running around the pizzeria as he searched for Foxy. "Ray...she's gone," Daniel said grimly when he saw signs of struggle around the back door: scratches, cracked spots on the floor and wall, and the door being torn off its hinges. Meanwhile, the others had just arrived when they saw Ray standing before the destroyed back door and Daniel sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "They took her, they took her for fuck's sake," Ray muttered to himself before he turned and made his way to the parts and services room. Everyone watched as he disappeared behind the large metal door, leaving them alone in the main room. Before anyone could do anything, Ray busted out from the room wielding his newly sharpened buzz ax and making his way to the exit of the pizzeria. Harry was the first to step in front of Ray and say, "Ray, don't be stupid. They'd cut you down in a matter of seconds." But Ray pushed him aside and said, "Yeah, I guess they could."

"Then we're coming with you," Shady said, Dirk nodding his head in agreement along with Brandon, Nicole, Daniel, Roxanne, Harry, and Sophie. Ray looked over his comrades with a sense of pride due to him now knowing he had people that would follow him into battle, even if it seemed like a suicide mission. "Alright, let's not waste any time," Ray said as he turned and began walking out of the pizzeria and onto the street. "We're not gonna get very far on foot," Shady said to Ray, who began looking around for a moment until he saw something...an 18-wheeler with its driver inside of a truck stop for a bite to eat. "Anyone know how to drive a rig?" Ray asked with a laugh, Daniel and himself raising their arms in volunteering...


	11. Chapter 11

**Three things:**

 **1\. The revolutionary war story is gonna take some time: research, some thinking, planning**

 **2\. part 2 to new voyage is out (dead men tell no tales)**

 **3\. I am posting a medieval/dungeons and dragons story(OCs are accepted and old ones need descriptions fitting that type of adventure)**

"Crap," Daniel muttered to himself as the two wire shocked his fingers for a moment. Both Ray and Daniel were in the cab of the truck trying to hot wire it while the others were in the back of the truck waiting to go. "Dude, step aside," Ray said as he pushed Daniel out of the way and placed one of his hands on the console of the truck. He then began applying small amounts of electricity to start up the truck. "Alright, let's go," Ray said as he sat in the passenger seat while Daniel took the wheel, soon making the truck begin to slowly pull forward and towards the compound. The owner had just realized what was going on and was too late to stop them. "Great, now we might be wanted fugitives from both Atlas AND the cops," Daniel said to Ray, who shrugged his shoulders as he retorted, "No big deal, didn't like cops or being one anyway." Daniel rolled his eyes just as there was a tapping at the back window of the cab. Both men turned to see Sophie. "What does she want?" Ray asked to Daniel, who shrugged his shoulder as he opened the door to his side to allow Sophie into the cab. Ray suddenly realized what was going on and quickly climbed out of the cab and onto the trailer on the back of the rig. Meanwhile, Daniel became very nervous when Sophie sat down in the passenger seat next to him. The two sat in silence for what seemed like ages until Daniel finally said, "That's a pretty necklace." Sophie smiled as she replied, "Thank you, my mother gave it to me before she passed away." Daniel nodded his head as he then asked, "Does it do anything, like a locket or something?" Sophie was silent for a moment, making Daniel think he sounded like an asshole. "I-I'm sorry if I stepped over the boundaries-" Daniel said in apology before Sophie said, "No, no, it's fine. I guess it's now or never to tell someone why I have it, I'm glad it's with some I lik- TRUST!" Daniel's eyes widened when she corrected herself when she almost said 'like'. He didn't say anything and pretended like he didn't hear her, making her continue. "I got this necklace from my mother before she died because...I was scared. When I first found out I had these powers, it scared me. I didn't know how to control them properly and I was scared I'd hurt myself one day, so my mother got me the necklace to help me control them. I channeled all my powers into the gem and I can be normal when I take it off." Daniel nodded his head as Sophie finished her story, making sure to listen to every word she said. When Sophie finished the story she sighed in relief at the weight lifted from her shoulders. "Thanks for listening, by the way," Sophie said with a smile, earning Daniel's smile and him saying, "No problem, and by the way...good to know you feel the same way." Sophie was surprised for a moment before Daniel suddenly kissed her, but she didn't mind and actually participated in the kiss. Suddenly, breaking up their moment, Ray yelled from the trailer, "WE GOT COMPANY! ATLAS!" Daniel rolled his eyes angrily as he looked in the driver's side mirror just in time to see it get shot off by one of the armored Atlas vehicles. "And I thought this was gonna be simple," Ray said with a smile as he prepared to fight...

 _Meanwhile..._

Foxy awoke to someone blowing smoke from a cigarette into her face, making her cough from the stench. "Good, she's awake," Alice said as she checked Foxy's hands to see if they were still handcuffed. They were still handcuffed to Foxy's hands and still binding her to the chair she was sitting in. "Now Foxy, do you know who I am?" the mysterious figure asked as he continued to smoke the cigarette while he interrogated Foxy. "No, but I'm thinking you're the guy who's gonna get killed by Ray before lung cancer gets to you," Foxy said, making the mysterious figure look to Alice and nod his head. This made Alice slap Foxy across the face for the sarcastic remark while the mysterious figure said, "Very funny, you think that Ray is going to come here and save you. Look around Foxy and you'll see the real world. The fact of the matter is, you and your friends have lost. If they come here the MECHs will tear them apart while you are forced to watch. If they don't come then the MECHs will simply hunt them down after we kill you." The figure proceeded to throw the cigarette into the corner after one last puff and blow the smoke once again into Foxy's face. "I'm surprised you don't know who I am, because I was the one that sent Ray on that mission all those years ago. It would seem that it failed though," the figure said as he pulled out a bullet casing from his pocket and held it in the light. Foxy eyed it for a moment before she suddenly realized who he was. "YOU KILLED MIKE AND FRAMED RAY!" Foxy screamed just before Alice slapped her across the face once again while Felix aimed a shotgun at her forehead. "Yes, I killed the pathetic runt and blamed Ray. But it was in good business. Someone wanted Ray out of the job and I wanted money. But this...was much better, though. After that night at the police force, the government became scared for the safety and welfare of their people. Thus, Atlas was formed. I was chosen to lead them due to the fact that I was its wealthiest investor. But this did not solve the problem with Ray, though. Instead, you people solve it for me!" Just then, a guard entered the room and said to the figure, "We've got them sir, they're heading here in an 18-wheeler." The mysterious figure looked around for a second before he looked to Felix and Alice and nodded his head. The two responded by leaving the room and following the guard down the hallway, leaving the mysterious figure and Foxy alone. "So what's the big deal? Why are you after Ray?" Foxy asked finally, making the mysterious person laugh. "Isn't it obvious? Ray plays a bigger part in a higher plan that could be the end of me, so I need to get rid of him. If I get rid of him then I have no one that can kill me," the mysterious person replied. "That was the most vague response I've ever heard," Foxy said, making the mysterious person angry. But instead of hitting her, he simply turned his back on her and said, "It'll make sense when the plan comes together."

 _Back to the action..._

"SHIT!" Ray yelled as he ducked behind the space between the trailer and the cab of the truck just as one of the armored vehicles open fired. The bullets soared through the trailer while the other kicked the doors open to face the enemies. "HEY SOPHIE, A FORCE FIELD WOULD BE NICE!" Ray yelled as he shot an electric charge at one of the gunners on the armored trucks. Sophie nodded her head as she began focusing enough energy to cast a shield large enough to cover the rig they were driving. "YOU GOTTA BUY HER SOME TIME!" Daniel called from the cab of the truck, making Ray nod his head and signal for the others to fight. Dirk didn't need to be told twice as he jumped from the trailer and onto the hood of an armored truck. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" the guard in the driver's seat yelled as he drew his Glock and fired a couple shots through the windshield. "The grim fucking reaper," Dirk replied as the daggers in his mane ignited while he busted through the windshield, ripped the driver out, and threw him like a football towards a separate truck's gunner. Dirk proceeded to stab one of his dagger into the hood of the truck to kill the engine. The engine began smoking and soon burst into flames just as Dirk jumped back onto the trailer. Harry was next to take out another of the armored trucks by putting a well placed energy blast through the entire truck and killing the driver, leading the truck to swerve into another and kill the driver of the other vehicle as well. "THIS IS TOO EASY!" Shady yelled as she quickly jumped onto one of the remaining armored trucks, sliced the gunner's throat, pulled him out, and began cutting the machine gun off its mount. "DIRK, GIVE ME A HAND!" she called out, Dirk immediately responding to her call for help and jumping onto the truck. "Got ya a present," she said with a smile as she gestured to the large machine gun with the tip of her sword. Dirk smiled as he picked up the massive gun and began firing at the other trucks while Shady took control of the truck they were on. Ray watched all this from atop the trailer and began laughing to himself. "That son of a bitch doesn't know what's coming to him," Ray said to himself.

"You have no idea either," a familiar feminine voice said from behind Ray...


	12. Chapter 12

Ray felt Alice's fist dig into his side as it launched him off the trailer and onto the hood of an armored truck driving towards the front of the rig. "Can I not get a break?" Ray cursed under his breath as the driver of the armored truck rolled his window down and began trying to shoot Ray. "Oh fuck off," Ray growled as he grabbed the man's arm and unleashed the same amount of power as an electric chair before opening the door and letting the body fall out of the driver's seat. The gunner on the truck began trying to shoot Ray off by using the massive gun, only to miss and shoot the engine through the hood. The truck began screeching to a halt while Ray jumped off and onto the side of the trailer. He dangled for a moment before trying to pull himself up, only for Alice to press one of her boots onto his hand. "What a heartwarming sight, a pathetic fool hanging on for dear life while a beautiful mercenary stomps your last chance of hope," Alice said with a smile as she began digging her heel into Ray's hand. Ray winced in pain as the heel of the boot dug into his hand while Alice laughed. Before long, he lost grip of one of his hands and was left dangling by the one. "Any last words?" Alice asked as she prepared to stomp Ray's last hand. He looked around for a moment for a way of escape before he said finally, "Yeah, headache!" Alice raised an eyebrow in confusion just when she realized what he was talking about a little too late. The various armored trucks stomped on the brakes while the rig sped up as it passed underneath a bridge, taking Alice out in the process. Daniel looked in the rear view mirror to see Ray hanging on for dear life, leading him to signal to Harry to pull him up. "Come on man," Harry said as he grabbed Ray and pulled him back onto the top of the trailer. "Looks like there gone," Ray said as he stood up on the trailer. "And looks like I got me a really big gun," Dirk said with a sly smile as he loaded more ammo into the massive machine gun. "How much longer till we...WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT THE MASSIVE DOORS AT THE ENTRANCE OF THE FACILITY?!" Shady yelled to Ray as he began to think. He actually hadn't a clue of what they were gonna do when they got there, nor could he think of anything other than something he saw in a movie. "STOP THE RIG!" Ray yelled to Daniel, who nodded his head and pulled over on the side of the road. Everyone loaded out while Ray paced around on the top of the trailer while he thought. "Alright, now what?" Harry asked as Ray stopped pacing and turned to face them. "I've had an idea, but it may sound incredibly stupid. I'll drive the truck towards the facility and ram the doors, creating a distraction long enough for you guys to sneak over the wall," Ray finally said, only for Roxanne to yell, "THAT'S CRAZY, YOU'RE BASICALLY COMMITTING SUICIDE!"

"I DON'T CARE! IT'S MY FAULT THAT FOXY IS TRAPPED THERE, YOU PEOPLE HAVING TO DEAL WITH ME, AND ALL THOSE MEN I KILLED JUST TO TRY AND CAPTURE YOU! I'M NOT GONNA BE A SCREW UP ANYMORE!" Ray yelled, making everyone silent.

 _Later..._

A guard was sitting in the watchtower closest to the main doors while he watched some show on a small portable TV. There was a second man in the watchtower with him while he actually did his job and kept watch for anything suspicious. After a while the guard simply didn't care an joined the other watching TV just as an 18-wheeler started racing towards the facility. "You hear something?" one of the guards asked to the other. "Probably just some traffic," the other guard replied just as the large rig began gaining speed. Just before the truck crashed into the compound Ray jumped clear of the rig and watched as it blew the doors clear off the compound's walls. "Fuck, that was loud," Ray said as he placed hands over his ears when they began to ring from the explosion. After a couple moments the ringing in his ears ceased and he began looking around to see if any guards were coming. None. This made Ray confused for a moment before he heard the sounds of combat coming from the other side of the facility. "Son of a bitch, looks like they knew about our attack. But how?" Ray asked himself as he was about to start running to the other side of the facility to help his friends. But suddenly, he heard the sounds of guards chatting and laughing. "I can't believe that moron Ray killed himself for nothing! So much for heroes!" the guard said with a laugh as the other said, "Yeah, looks like the mutants are starting to crumble. We've got the ones that just attacked already back in the cell blocks to be experimented on." Ray stepped back for a moment before he continued listening to the guards. "So who ratted them out?" the first guard asked, the second replying, "That black cat, she seemed kinda hot too. Once this shit is over I'm gonna take me a little ride on a black cat called Nicole." Ray gritted his teeth as he punched the wall angrily before he started thinking of something to do. "I can't do this alone...wait, ROXANNE'S MEN!" Ray turned and began running away from the facility to get the rebels together to launch an assault. As he ran back towards the city, he looked back to the facility and said, "Don't worry Foxy, I'll be back..."

Ray walked towards the abandoned factory that he'd raided some time ago, the rebels were still using it as an outpost to take back Roxanne. The only problem was that they had no leader and they weren't organized enough to do it on their own. "We're so fucked," Ray said to himself as he entered the factory. The first thing that happened to Ray was two rebels with shotguns stopping him at gunpoint. "What's your name?" one of the rebels asked as he cocked the shotgun to show he wasn't afraid to use it. "Ray, I'm the guy who's here to help you get back your leader," Ray said as he grabbed the shotgun from the rebel's hands and aimed it at the other rebel. The two rebels looked at each other for a moment before they gestured for Ray to follow them. "So what's your situation?" Ray asked one of the rebels, only to receive the man shaking his head in shame. "We're in no position to fight Atlas. Roxanne may be in the enemy's hands, but we can do nothing to help her," the rebel said as he gestured to a group of rebels tending to the wounded while others carried the dead outback. Ray couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bastards and said, "Get their attentions." The two rebels began calling for everyone to listen to the mysterious stranger as he stood on a crate full of weapons to speak to them all. "Listen, your leader Roxanne has been once again captured by the Atlas corporation, and I'm here to help you rebels out. I...was once a soldier for the Atlas corporation and was betrayed by them the minute I got powers. I know that facility like the back of my hand and I know how to sneak into there. All I need is for your cooperation and soon Roxanne and the others will be free!" Ray yelled to the rebels, who all yelled out in agreement. Ray looked around as each man wore ragged clothes and worn uniforms. "But first, I think it's time for you guys to get a new look. One of the ways to defeat an enemy is to scare the shit out of them."

The last of the rebels put on the mask and grabbed his gun before meeting with the others. The rebels now looked like the shy guys from Mario Warfare (Which is totally badass if you want to see it. PS, I don't own that nor did I participate in the making of it as well). "Alright boys, let's kick some ass!" Ray yelled, still wearing the same apparel as before while he held an AK47 in the air with one arm and hand a bullet belt draped across his chest. The rebels began yelling with Ray as they held their weapons in the air...


	13. Chapter 13

The night was silent as the rebels began sneaking to where Ray had informed them about an access through the sewer. One by one the rebels dropped down into the sewer and waited for Ray to meet up with them to lead the way. Once he dropped down, he placed the cover of the manhole over the exit before he continued through the sewers. The rebels began slowly making their ways through the sewers, sometimes along the way placing C4 charges to use as a last resort or an escape. Soon they were beneath, as far as Ray knew, the prisoner cell block and began preparing for the surprise attack. "Once we're in there, be quick about it and get them out of there. I'll fry the circuit board again and cut the power off to the facility. Then we've only got 15 minutes to get the hell out of there," Ray said to the rebels, who nodded their heads in agreement as they prepared for the imminent fight. Ray began taking deep breathes as the rebels began placing breaching charges to blow a hole underneath the cell block to gain access. Once they were placed, one of the rebels gave him the detonator and made his way to a safe distance. "One...two...three!" Ray yelled as he flipped the switch and made the explosives shatter the floor beneath the cell block, killing a large group of guards with it. "GO! GO! GO!" a rebel yelled as he gestured with his hand for the rebels to hurry up and get in there. Ray jumped from the hole and began making his way out of the cell block and towards the building that housed the circuit board. But as he bust through the doors that lead outside, he was greeted by a group of guards aiming their rifles along with a tank aiming its main gun at him. "Shit guys, haven't you learned a thing from last time?" Ray said with a cocky smile before he let out a burst of fire and electricity. The tank exploded and sent the guards flying in all different directions before he continued on his way to his destination.

Roxanne and Harry were sharing a cell when the rebels blew the cell door off its hinges with a grenade they picked off a dead guard. "Took you boys long...what the fuck are you guys wearing?" Harry asked when he saw the rebels' getup. "Ray said it was pretty cool and he was the only person that had powers, so of course we listened to him," a rebel said as two other rebels kept watch for any guards coming to the cell block. "I do like it, they're like uniforms," Roxanne said with a smile as she walked out of the cell while rebels surrounded her like a wall to protect her from any guards. Harry was handed a rifle from a guard as they followed the other rebels to free the rest of the group. "So what's the plan?" Harry asked the rebel walking with him. "Ray said that he'd fry the power and allow us to escape, everything after that is improvisation," the rebel replied just before an elevator located across the room opened to reveal a new batch of guards at the ready. Just before they could fire, a large blue ball of fire shot into the elevator and disintegrated the men inside to ash. Harry looked to Roxanne as she had just transformed into her ultimate form, completely engulfed in blue flames and almost invincible. "Alright, we got ourselves our ultimate weapon back!" a rebel yelled as he fired a couple of celebratory rounds into the air before they made their ways to the elevator. "You all handle the guards outside, Harry and I will free the others," Roxanne ordered the rebels, who obeyed and began making their ways outside to face the guards head on. As the last of the rebels made their ways to the outside, Roxanne turned to Harry and said with a heart of sorrow, "You know what must happen tonight, don't you?" Harry lowered his head as he replied, "Yes my love, I do. But is there any other way?" Roxanne shook her head in response, making a single tear form on Harry's face. But Roxanne wiped it away without burning Harry as she said, "Come love, we must finish what I started..."

Ray threw a guard through the wall due to the door that lead to the room being locked as he looked for the circuit board. He found it when the body slammed into something and made something let off a shower of sparks. "Oh, easy enough," Ray said to himself as he prepared to blast the circuit board with a ball of fire, when something shot him in the knee and sent him to the floor. "Wow Ray, how predictable," Luke said with a smile as he tossed the pistol away as he approached an injured Ray. Ray glared at Luke as he shot a fireball at him to try and keep him away long enough to think of something to do. But Luke froze the fireball in midair and threw it right back at Ray, shattering and cutting his forehead. "SON OF A BITCH!" Ray yelled as he placed a hand on the cut on his forehead. "You poor dumb asshole, always trying to be something you're not," Luke said with an evil laugh as he prepared to hit Ray with an icy blast. But just as he was about to, a gunshot echoed through the room. Ray looked up just in time to see Luke stare down at his chest as the shirt became bloody from an apparent wound. "You...traitor," Luke gasped before he slumped to the floor dead. Standing behind him was the same man that kidnapped Foxy and attacked the pizzeria. "Tying up loose ends can be a pain on a lot of people, not me of course," the man said with an evil smile as he stepped from the shadows to reveal himself. He wore a purple suit, had purple hair, solid white eyes and sharp teeth, and held a large shotgun in his hands. "Look, you have me right where you want me, just let the others go! This is between you and I!" Ray yelled at the Purple Man, who began laughing as he pulled out his phone. "Oh no, this isn't just between you and I Ray. It would seem your friend Roxanne has been hiding a big secret from you for quite some time. All your comrades know about this and chose not to tell you. Roxanne is a refugee! HER PEOPLE CAME HERE AND BROUGHT UNTOLD DESTRUCTION ON THE WORLD! I AM NO MONSTER, I AM A HERO! YOU AND ALL THOSE FREAKS ARE HORRIFIC AND ARE THE BANES OF MY EXISTENCE! I MAKE THESE WEAPONS TO KEEP THOSE ANIMALS IN LINE, THOSE MECHS ARE THE FUTURE OF THIS WORLD!" the Purple Man yelled as he pushed an activation button on his phone. The ground began to shake around them as the ground outside suddenly began to open to reveal...20 MECHs at the ready. "But this...this ends tonight," the Purple Man said with a smile as he pushed another button, activating the MECHs. "Oh shit..." Ray gasped in shock as they powered up just as the others ran outside from the cell block.


	14. Chapter 14

"TARGETS ACQUIRED, FIRING FOR EFFECT!" the MECH said in a robotic voice as is aimed its minigun and rocket launcher at the group while the rest of the MECHs shot at the rebels. The minigun began to warm up while the rocket launcher fired off a couple cluster bombs to make the group scatter. But just as it began to fire, the MECH suddenly began loosing control of began firing the rockets at the other MECHs. Everyone was confused for a moment until they saw Brandon focusing on the MECH before them. "I wondered what he could do," Harry said as Brandon began controlling the metal inside of the MECH. The minigun was suddenly ripped from the MECH's arm and then used to shoot at the others. "NO, NO, NO! ALL MECHS DIRECT YOUR FIRE AT THAT METAL BENDING FREAK!" the Purple Man yelled as he ordered the MECHs to cease fire on the rebels and focus on Brandon. All the MECHs began firing their miniguns and rocket launchers at Brandon while he was focused on the previous one. But just as the rockets were about to hit the area around the group, they stopped midair and hovered before them. "AUGH! GET TO SAFETY WHILE I HOLD THEM BACK!" Brandon yelled as he strained to keep the rockets and bullets at bay. Everyone obeyed his request and began making their ways to cover while he began redirecting some of the rockets back at the MECHs. When the others were in the clear, Brandon began releasing some of his focus from the rockets and made them hit the ground around him. The bullets from the minigun shot at the guards trying to kill the rebels and the MECHs were powerless to Brandon. Meanwhile, Ray was struggling to try and get back onto his feet and fight the Purple Man. But just as he propped himself up on a wall, the sound of a gun clicking was heard behind him. There, standing with a .45 magnum, was Felix and...Nicole? "Did you think I'd forget about you?" Felix asked with an evil smile while Nicole laughed with him. "Nicole, you fucking traitor," Ray growled as he remembered what the two guards said about a traitor amongst them. "Sorry Ray, but I decided to chose the winning side on this one. You, those rebels out there, your friends, and Roxanne will be myths by the time we're done with you," Nicole said as she was held tightly by Felix. Before Ray could react, Felix pulled the trigger of the revolver and shot Ray and skinned the right bicep of his arm, barely. Ray grabbed his arm in pain while Felix pulled the hammer back on the gun to finish him off. "Say 'hi' to Alice for me, will ya?" Felix said as he aimed the gun at Ray's head. "WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER YOURSELF?!" a familiar feminine voice yelled from behind before a red flash tackled Nicole to the floor. Foxy had broken free from her restraints and had arrived just in time to see Felix shoot Ray. Nicole screamed for help just before Foxy sunk her hook into her forehead and ripped the exoskeleton skull from inside her out for the world to see. Felix nearly threw up while Ray said with a smile, "That's my girl." Foxy threw the head to the side before redirecting her attention to Felix, who was trembling as he held the gun at Foxy. "Step back, I'm warning you!" Felix yelled as he aimed the gun right between Foxy's eyes. But just as he was about to pull the trigger, Ray shot a thousand volts of electricity through his body and made him feel as if he was in the electric chair. Felix's lifeless body slumped to the floor dead while Foxy turned to see Ray with two wounds and a pained expression on his face. "OH GOD RAY!" she exclaimed as tears began to form in her eyes before she fell to her knees next to Ray. Ray took Foxy by the hand and said, "I'm fine Foxy, but you need to get that remote from the Purple Man before he can activate more MECHs." Foxy nodded her head as she turned to face the Purple Man. The first thing she was greeted by was the Purple Man aimed the magnum Felix had dropped as he said, "Not so fast, missy."

The last of the rockets had been redirected and the last of the bullets had been shot through a guard as Brandon felt himself become weak. One of the rebels ran to Brandon's side as he yelled to the others, "WE'LL GET BRANDON TO SAFETY! YOU GUYS FINISH UP HERE!" Just as he said that, a bullet shot through the rebel's head and lead Brandon to duck behind the smoldering metal of a wrecked MECH for cover. "LISTEN HERE ASSHOLES, I'VE GOT SOMEONE YOU MAY NOT WANT TO DIE!" the Purple Man yelled as he held Foxy in a headlock while pressing the barrel of the gun against Foxy's forehead. "PUT THE GUN DOWN!" Harry yelled just before the Purple Man shot a bullet into the ground in front of Harry's foot. "NEVER, BUT I'LL GIVE YOU ONE OPTION: HAND OVER ROXANNE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT KIND OF MONSTER YOU'RE PROTECTING!" the Purple Man said as he continued to aim the gun at Foxy. Meanwhile, as the Purple Man held Foxy at gunpoint, Ray was sneaking up behind them with one hand clenching a wound while the other was ablaze with fire. Before the Purple Man could react, Ray placed the hand onto his back and shot a beam of fire straight through his chest, leading him to release his grip on Foxy. As the Purple Man fell to the ground, Foxy immediately ran into Ray's waiting arms and embraced him in a loving kiss. "Oh Ray, I knew you'd save me," Foxy said when they parted as tears streamed down her face. "It's alright babe, it's over now," Ray said...only for something to catch his eye behind Foxy. The Purple Man was still kicking and was aiming the gun right at...*BANG!* It was as if time itself had stopped, everything was silent as a graveyard. Everyone turned just in time to see the bullet soar through Roxanne's chest and through her ribcage. Harry jumped to catch Roxanne before she hit the ground while Ray kicked the gun from the Purple Man's hand and began punching him repeatedly in the head. Everyone watched as Ray reduced the man's skull into nothing but a bloody puddle with a lifeless body still twitching with movement. Foxy gasped in horror as she ran to Harry and Roxanne's side while Ray ceased the punching when Daniel and Brandon pulled him away from the lifeless body. Ray began yelling profanity at the Purple Man's body while the others tended to Roxanne. Harry gripped her hand tightly as he said with tears forming in his eyes, "Roxy, stay with me! Roxy, stay with me dammit!" Roxanne winced in pain as she gasped for air while blood began filling her lungs. Ray, Brandon, and Daniel made their ways over to her just in time to see her close her eyes for the final time. Everyone was silent as Harry began yelling, "ROXANNE! ROXY! STAY WITH ME! NO, NOOOOO!" Everyone watched as Harry buried his chest in Roxanne's chest fur as he sobbed quietly to himself. Just then, a sound of metal grinding together came from behind them. There, with the remote that the Purple Man had, was Alice herself with a crazed look on her face. "YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU KILLED THAT FOOL YOU THINK YOU WON?! YOU HAVE ONLY DELAYED THE INEVITABLE!" Alice yelled as the ground beneath them began to open to reveal a large metal arch with various wires and lights glowing, signaling it was powering up. No one had a clue what was going on, but Harry knew exactly what was going on. "Oh my god," Harry whispered as the portal finished powering up...

"YES, YES, YES!" Alice yelled as she stood before the portal with her hands raised in the air in victory while a roar could be heard behind her. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!" Ray yelled as the wind around them began to pick up in speed. "SHE'S OPENED THE PORTAL TO THE DARK DIMENSION! THE DIMENSION WHERE ALL THE WORLD'S EVILEST AND DARKEST CREATURES RESIDE!" Harry replied as he yelled over the wind. "DIMENSIONS? I THOUGHT THOSE WERE FAKE!" Daniel yelled as they watched Alice with horror. "NO YOU FOOLS, THEY ARE ALL QUIET REAL! WHERE DO YOU THINK ROXANNE CAME FROM?! SHE WAS THE DAUGHTER TO A POWERFUL GOD-LIKE RULER OF HER DIMENSION! WHEN SHE CAME HERE, IT WAS TO ESCAPE THE FATE OF HER PEOPLE! IT WAS DESTROYED WHEN THE PURPLE MAN UNLEASHED UNSPEAKABLE EVIL LIKE THIS ONTO THEIR WORLD! SHE CAME HER IN HOPES TO KEEP THIS FROM HAPPENING, BUT LOOK WHERE SHE IS NOW!" Alice yelled as dark figures began to emerge from the portal. Everyone gasped as the monstrosities stood beside Alice as she yelled, "MY MINIONS, DESTROY THOSE FOOLS AND HELP ME RULE THIS DIMENSION LIKE MY OWN! AVENGE MY BROTHER!" The demons and dark figures roared as they charged at Ray and the others. Harry placed Roxanne's body onto the ground carefully as he stood with the others, ready to fight. "For Roxanne," Ray said to the others, who nodded their heads as they charged headfirst into the dark and evil figures...the final battle had begun...


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys, this is basically the last chapter to this story so I can no longer accept OCs...**

"GIVE THEM HELL!" Ray yelled as he sent a shock-wave of fire and electricity through a group of demons before they could all attack him at once. Sophie casted a large enough forcefield around herself and Daniel while the demons wore themselves out trying to break through. When they became tired, Sophie dissipated the forcefield and allowed Daniel to cause a tornado by running in circles around the demons and then dive back into Sophie's forcefield as the tornado sucked the demons up into the air. Ray then set the tornado ablaze and watched the carnage unfold. "BURN YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" Ray yelled as he turned and sent volts of electricity at Alice, only for her to dodge them easily. "HARRY, YOU AND THE OTHERS TAKE CARE OF THESE FUCKERS! I'LL DEAL WITH ALICE!" Ray yelled, only for Harry to yell back, "THAT WHORE KILLED ROXANNE! I'M FINISHING THIS HERE TODAY!" Ray nodded his head as the two began running towards Alice to begin the final showdown. Dirk had just thrown a demon headfirst into a wall and shattered its skull when he heard Shady's distressed cries from a distance. She had become surrounded and was now being closed in on by the demons. Dirk's anger flared as the daggers in his mane suddenly grew once again and were set on fire, his eyes were red with hatred as he began running at the demons. Before any of them could react, they felt the wrath of the demonic dire wolf as they were one by one cut down by Dirk. Dirk was too preoccupied by slicing a demon in half to notice another creeping up behind him with it's claws as sharp as swords. Before it could attack, Shady stuck the entire length of her blade through the demon's chest and sliced upwards and cut the demon in half from the chest up. "THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Brandon yelled as he picked up a smoldering pile of a MECH and flattened a group of demons. "KEEP FIGHTING, WE HAVE TO BUY HARRY AND RAY ENOUGH TIME!" Daniel yelled as he punched a demon at lightning speed while Sophie suffocated a couple in a forcefield. Meanwhile, Ray and Harry stood face to face with Alice as they prepared to fight. "Ooh, two on one? That's not very fun," Alice said sarcastically as she drew two pistols and began shooting at the men. Ray shot one gun out of her hand with a fireball while Harry punched her in the chest and uttered the words, "SHOTGUN!" Without a warning, Alice shot back into a wall and sent the entire wall crashing to the ground. "Where the hell did you learn that?" Ray asked as the two approached the rubble to confirm her death. "Not now Ray, we need to finish this," Harry said sternly as the two began digging around in the rubble. Just as Ray pulled a large piece of rubble off what appeared to be a body, it suddenly jolted around and kicked Ray in the jaw. "SON OF A BITCH!" Ray yelled as he shocked the body a couple times and stopped when Harry held up a hand. When they cleared off the rubble, it turned out to be the Purple Man's body. "What the hell? He was moving," Ray said just before something behind him grabbed him and threw him through another wall. Harry turned just in time to catch a foot to the face, sending him flying. "Hello boys, meet my friend here," Alice said with a laugh as she stood next to Springtrap, who smiled evilly as he cracked his knuckles. "Great, I get to kill another one of ya," Ray said as he stood from the rubble and charged at the two, Harry doing the same as well. Ray took on Springtrap while Harry took on Alice...

Alice deflected all Harry's punches as she said, "You have nothing to fight for anymore, Harry." Harry yelled angrily as he punched Alice in the gut and pushed her back, only for her to recollected herself and stand in a fighting stance once again. "Right now you're fighting a losing war, a war with the clear victory killing you and all your comrades," Alice said as Harry once again attacked her. But Harry ignored her and continued to either throw a barrage of bullets at her or try and kick her legs out from underneath her. "All you're doing is delaying the inevitable," Alice said as she landed a punch on Ray's throat, causing him to step back and cough for a moment. Alice seized the opportunity and spin kicked Ray across the face and sent him to the ground. Alice smiled evilly as she approached the stunned Harry and said, "Now, it's over." Harry suddenly rolled over and, with a smile, said, "No bitch, it's over when I say it is." He then sent an energy beam straight through Alice's torso and created a hole the size of a bowling ball in her chest. As Alice collapsed to the ground, Harry stood back onto his feet and spat on Alice's corpse as he said, "For Roxanne."

Springtrap had just kicked Ray in the lower back and sent him to the ground when he saw the beam of energy shoot into the sky. "What the hell?" Springtrap said, too preoccupied in the energy beam to notice Ray standing back on his feet. As he turned around, Ray landed a fiery punch on Springtrap's face, singeing his fur where he hit. Springtrap stumbled back as he clasped his face in pain while Ray said, "You quitting?" But Springtrap laughed as he turned to face Ray and said, "Are you kidding? I'm just getting warmed up." Ray laughed as he said as his fists ignited in fire and electricity, "Then let me help you out, then." The two then ran at each other, fists raised in the air as they were prepared to strike. Ray was the first person to land a blow, right in the center of Springtrap's chest. Springtrap met this by a quick punch to Ray's wound and then sweeping his legs out from underneath him. Ray blasted Springtrap left leg with a fireball to allow him to get back onto his feet. But this only bought him a couple seconds as Springtrap was already ready for another attack. Just as Ray stood back onto his feet, Springtrap landed a palpable hit onto Ray's shoulder and a *crack!* sound echoed around them. "Ready to give up and join Roxanne?" Springtrap said with an evil smile as he approached Ray to finish him off. "No, but are you?" Ray replied as he kicked Springtrap in the gut and placed a hand on his forehead. "You always wondered what it felt like to be in an electric chair?" Ray asked, soon electrocuting Springtrap to death. "There, that's what it feels like," Ray said before he turned and made his way to Harry.

Ray and Harry watched the portal for a moment as they began trying to think of a way to close it. "The remote was destroyed when Alice and the Purple Man died, so what the hell do we do?" Ray asked as he watched demon after demon come out of the portal. "We could close it manually...but Roxanne was the only person powerful enough," Harry said as he looked over to where Sophie and Daniel were in a forcefield with Roxanne. "..WAIT, ROXANNE'S VITALS! SHE'S STILL KICKING!" Ray yelled, Harry's eyes wide with surprise. "But she's fading fast, we need to get her out of here," Ray said as he scanned the area for a safe route for them to take to get Roxanne out of there. "We can't go, not with the portal still open," Harry said as he gestured to the open portal. Ray studied it for a moment before he turned to Harry and said, "Get everyone to safety and don't look back no matter what." Harry nodded his head as he made his way to the others to inform them about the plan. Ray stood alone as he faced the portal from afar, his mind was clear and he knew what was coming next. Ray focused all his energy and began running towards the portal, his power already charged and ready to go. Foxy removed her hook from a demon's face when she saw Ray sprinting towards the portal with his arms ablaze with fire and electricity. "RAY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Foxy yelled as she started to run to Ray, only to be stopped by Harry while he carried Roxanne in his arms. "Don't worry, she's still kicking. We need to go, Ray knows what he's doing," Harry said, but Foxy refused to listen to him and continued to run to Ray. "DANIEL, GET HER!" Harry called out, Daniel nodding his head and in a flash holding a kicking and screaming Foxy. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! RAY, DON'T DO IT! THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" Foxy screamed with tears streaming down her cheeks. But just as she yelled to Ray, he began blasting the portal with a steady stream of electricity and fire. Just as Ray had planned, the portal began to die down and began to close with the power he was shooting into it. But as he did this, he began to grow weaker and weaker with every moment that passed. "ARGH! HARRY, GET EVERYONE TO SAFETY! THIS PORTAL IS ABOUT TO COLLAPSE!" Ray yelled to the others, Sophie understood what was going on. "Guys, if the portal collapses then it'll suck anything up in a 100 mile radius into the space between words!" Sophie said to the others before she started to cast a portal around them. "What does this do?" Dirk asked as he noticed the shield completely encase them. "Daniel, you need to get us out of here!" Sophie said to Daniel, who nodded his head and prepared to go. But as he did so, Foxy broke free from his grip and began scratching and clawing at the shield to let her go. Ray looked back over his shoulder at the screaming and kicking Foxy and, with a single tear running down his cheek, said, "Goodbye Foxy, thank you for everything..."

"RAY, NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Daniel began to run just as the portal closed and a shock wave began to engulf the compound. In a flash, they were back at the pizzeria and to safety. Everyone began to celebrate...until they heard Foxy's whimpers and crying. Everyone became quiet as they hung their heads and remained silent in honor of their friend. Just then, Roxanne's eyes opened to see a beaten and worn Harry holding her. She winced in pain for a moment before she said, "H-harry? What happened?" Harry glanced down to see Roxanne staring back up at him and became overjoyed. "OH GOD ROXY! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!" Harry said before he remembered the wounds. He ran his hand to where the wound had been previously, only to find it healed? "Roxanne, you can heal yourself?" Harry asked, only for Roxanne to shake her head 'no'. Everyone was confused for a moment until Sophie spoke up and said, "This looks like a combination of...fire and electric shock." Everyone was silent, their thoughts all of Ray's sacrifice.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" a familiar voice called out from above, making everyone look up to see someone falling from the sky. Without hesitation, Sophie enclosed the person in a forcefield before he hit the ground. Everyone rushed over to the forcefield when it finally hit the ground and the smoke cleared. Sophie removed the portal from the man as he stood onto his feet and said, "I'm gonna hate this part of the job, I really am." Foxy recognized that voice from anywhere and, with tears of sheer joy, jumped into Ray's arms and met him in a passionate kiss. "I don't believe it, the dumbass actually did it," Brandon said with a smile as they watched the two lovers embrace for what seemed like forever. "So, this was quite an adventure. Guess we'll be heading our separate ways," Sophie said as she took Daniel by the hand, only for Ray to say, "Now hold on a second, by what just happened here I'd say this world could use a team of misfits like us." Everyone smiled as they looked to each other and then back down to Ray and Foxy. "I guess this is the start of something," Harry said as he helped Roxanne onto her feet while the others nodded their heads in agreement. "You guys don't have to do this, you know," Ray said as he parted from Foxy for a moment to speak. "What the hell are we gonna do with our free time? Plus someone has to babysit this behemoth," Shady said as she nudged Dirk.

"I'm in," Dirk said.

"I'm in," Daniel said.

"Me too," Sophie said with Daniel.

"Why not?" Brandon said.

"Count us in," Roxanne said with Harry holding her hand tightly.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," Foxy said with a smile to Ray before once again embracing him in a passionate kiss...

* * *

Watching from afar, five shadowy figures watched the heroes celebrate together. "Nightmare Freddy, what do we do?" a demented version of Chica asked to a demented version of Freddy. "Let them celebrate their win, for it shall be their last, " Nightmare Freddy replied as he held up a small flashdrive in his hands, "we have everything we need here..."

 **Okay guys, THERE SHALL BE A PART 2! THE OCs shall return and, if you'd like a child with your OC pair then PM me their description and powers. Also, check out my newest story: Jurassic Fazbear!  
**


End file.
